Bensler Sex Shots
by drmariskahargitay
Summary: Just our two favorite detectives, doing naughty things
1. Dinner Party

DINNER PARTY

 _In my mind this takes place around season 8._

Hearing a knock on her apartment door, Olivia stood up from the couch pulling up her yoga pants and fixing her black tank top before she walked over and looked through the tiny peep hole. To her surprise, on the other side of the door was Elliot, her partner and boyfriend. She quickly unlocked the door and let him inside.

"Hey! I thought you'd be stuck with Fin for a while longer," she admitted, pulling him in for a hug.

"Cap told us to head out for the night," he explained, hugging her back.

"That was nice of him! I'm glad to spend some alone time with you after this week being stuck at the house all the time," Olivia admitted.

"We have all night baby," Elliot whispered into her ear causing goose bumps to form on her skin.

"El," Olivia moaned into Elliots mouth as he latched his to hers with force. Olivia let her mouth open to his and grazed her tongue over his lip, asking for entrance. Elliot gladly opened his mouth further and allowed her to explore him with her tongue.

"No bra tonight?" he asked with a grin, pulling away from the kiss and indicating toward her breasts with her now fully erect nipples making an appearance through the thin black fabric of her tank top.

"No panties either," Olivia winked back at him.

Elliot swallowed hard as he stared his lover in the eyes, how did he get so lucky? He wondered.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna fuck me?" Olivia asked, seductively, drawing out the last two words slowly and then licking her lips. She reached down to the bottom of her tight tank top and lifted it above her head and threw it to her left, not bothering to see where it landed.

Elliot continued to stare at her as she continued to stare at the growing budge in his pants. His eyes glazed over with lust and his pupils dilated.

He walked forward, taking one of the detectives beautiful, perky breasts in his hand and pinched the already hard nipple between his fingers. This action won a throaty moan from Olivia as she arched her back into his touch.

She took a deep breath and regained control of her body, she reached down and took her lovers belt into her hands and quickly unhooked it and slipped it away from his waist. She then threw it the same direction she discarded her tank top, neither of them looked to see where it landed in the living room.

"Liv, you are so fucking sexy," Elliot mumbled before taking the neglected nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it then biting down on the swollen bud, causing a very excited Olivia to let out a loud squeal of pleasure.

They both stopped immediately when they heard a knock on her apartment door.

The couple, hands still all over one another looked at the each other with confusion in their eyes.

"W-who," she cleared her throat, trying to rid it of lust. "Who is it?" she choked out a little more steady.

"It's Don," said the voice, and it hit her. Her boss was right outside her door, as she was shirtless with her co-worker, about to have sex and her boss knew nothing of their relationship.

"Oh, my fuck," she mouthed to Elliot who has stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay in there, Liv?" called Cragen.

"Um, yeah, just give me a second," she yelled back, frantically searching for her shirt.

How could I be so forgetful? She thought, mentally smacking herself for not paying better attention to the days.

"El, you have to go out the window, down the fire escape then back up," she whispered, dragging Elliot by the hand to the window, that being the only reasonable escape plan I could think of.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Liv?" he questioned, clearly pissed.

"No! If we want to stay partners, Don can't know about our relationship!" she said as she pushed him out the window and pulled her tank top over her head.

She gave one quick glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't visible from inside the apartment and opened the door for her boss.

"Sorry, cap! I just jumped out of the shower," she began to explain.

"Your hair is dry?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, I had just washed it this morning," she lied.

"Oh," he said with an easy smily as he walked past her into the apartment and took a seat at the couch.

"Ouch!" squealed Don as he stood up quickly, looking at the couch to examine what he just sat on. He picked up a black leather belt that he assumed belonged to a man by the look of it.

Olivia's eyes widened for a split second before she reached out and grabbed it from him. "Theres that belt! I've been looking for that for a hot second!" was all the explanation she gave with a hint of embarrassment in her eye.

Don couldn't quite place it, but he had seen a belt just like that somewhere. Maybe it'd come to him later, he thought as he let it slip from his mind when he realized her apartment was freezing.

"Olivia, its freezing outside!" he complained as he looked at the open window.

She quickly got up to close it.

"Sorry, when I left this morning my heater was on too high while I was at work and had to open it when I got home because it was like a sauna in here," she explained, not meeting her superiors eye.

"Well, its December!" he said sternly. "When is the rest of the squad coming?"

"Should be soon. I'm gonna go change," she told him as she took off to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

She pulled out a nice blue flannel button down shirt and some dark wash blue jeans that hugged her hips just right and happened to be Elliot's favorite from her closet and laid them on her bed. Then she opened her smaller wardrobe, containing only her lingerie. She pulled out a brand new dark blue lace push up bra and the matching thong panties. Olivia quickly dressed, brushed her hair, put a fresh coat of thin powder makeup on her face, swept her favorite mascara over her long eyelashes, and sprayed Elliot's favorite perfume into the air and then walked through it.

Olivia entered the living room to find Don, Fin and Elliot talking. El and Fin held beers in their hand and Don had a soda. Liv headed for the kitchen, she was about to open the freezer and grab some tequila but she figured she'd wait until Don left to bring out the hard stuff. She grabbed a beer and headed for the sofa. She sat next to Fin on the opposite end of the love seat.

"When are Munch and Melinda going to be here?" asked Don.

"Should be soon. We told everyone 6," Elliot said, not realizing he said 'we'.

"And its almost 6," Liv said.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Fin stood up and let in the guest.

"Hey, old man," Fin greeted him as Munch stepped into the apartment.

"Hello, all. So wheres the food?" Munch asked, famished.

"When I placed the order I asked them to deliver it at 6:30," Olivia answered with a smile.

"Okay," he answered, clearly disappointed he'd have to wait another half an hour to eat.

John walked over to the couch where Elliot and Don were sitting and decided to sit in the recliner next to Don instead of over crowding the couch.

"Hey, Elliot, we haven't even ate yet and you already took off your belt?" Munch laughed as he reached down and picked up the belt and sat it on the floor next to the chair then sat down.

Cragen finally realized where he had seen the belt, everyday on Elliot. He looked from Elliot to Olivia then back to Elliot who both had a looked like they were children caught with their hand in the cookie jar and were staring blankly at each other, not sure how to respond.

"Last night Olivia and I were working late on a case, I slept on her couch and must have forgot it here when we left," shrugged Elliot.

"No, you were wearing it today," Munch continued.

Elliot and Olivia both sent Munch a look that could kill, implying if he said another word he would not be making it out of that apartment. Munch took the hint and covered for his friends, but the look didn't go unnoticed by captain Cragen.

"Wait, I could be wrong.." Munch started when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Thank god," Elliot and Olivia both mumbled under their breaths and got out of the room to open the door as fast as they could.

"Melinda!" Olivia greeted with a genuinely grateful wide smile at the woman who just saved her from more embarrassment.

"Wow, you're happy to see me detective," smiled the medical examiner.

"I'll explain later," Olivia offered up with a laugh.

Olivia walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Melinda and one for Munch and another for herself, Fin and Elliot, and a soda for Don. She walked back into the room and sat down after handing everyone their refreshments.

"So, Liv, seeing anyone special these days? You seem so happy," Munch genuinely asked the brunette detective.

"Well, yes actually," she said speaking a glance toward Elliot that she didn't think anyone had noticed, but Cragen was paying special attention to his detectives odd behavior.

There was another knock on the door.

"Must be the food," Liv said.

"Thank god!" Munch exaggerated earning a laugh from everyone.

"You're so damn needy," Fin laughed.

After everyone finished eating enough pizza to feed an army, Liv and Melinda cleaned up the kitchen and dining room while the guys talked in the living room.

"So what did you have to tell me?" asked Melinda at the same time Cragen had excused himself from the living room telling the guys he was headed home.

"Oh, this is going to crack you up," Olivia said, taking a long drink of her beer not realizing Don was right outside the door to the kitchen. "Earlier, Elliot came over and we were making out hardcore in the living room, clothes were flying and I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot all of you guys were coming over. I had just thrown my shirt and Elliots belt across the room and then Cragen was knocking on the door."

Olivia momentarily stopped her story because Melinda was having a hard time controlling her laughter and had just spit beer all over herself, little did the girls know Cragen was having a hard time keeping his laughter to himself right outside the kitchen.

"Sorry, Liv, go on," Melinda said gaining her self control.

"So I have no idea what to do, I tell Don I'll be right there. I made Elliot go out the fucking window and down the fire escape then I had to find my shirt and I got in on and opened the door and told Don i just got out of the shower," Olivia explained. "Then he made a comment about how my hair wasn't wet, then he went in the living room and sat right on Elliots belt!" the brunette detective whisper yelled in horror as her friend laughed.

"Then Munch came in and said something about Elliot already taking his belt off before we even started dinner! And El said he stayed here last night working on a case and must have left it behind. Then Munch says how he was sure Elliot was wearing the belt today," Olivia says, completely terrified.

"Thats when you got here and created a distraction, thank God," Olivia tells the woman in front of her as her kitchen door opens and a smiling captain Cragen walks in.

"You know, Liv," he begins, smiling and biting his tongue deciding to keep his secret a little longer. "I had a great time tonight, thanks for inviting me," the captain finishes.

"No problem, Don. I'm glad you had fun," says the detective with a proud smile as she brings him in for a hug.

"Lets do this more often," he says as he pulls away from her hug.

"Definitely. How about next week?" she asks, he nods in approval. "Get home safe, cap.

"Bye, Liv. Melinda," he departs.

The girls wait until the apartment door closes behind him to burst into laughter.

"That was close! He almost walked in when you were talking about you and Elliot!" Melinda shrieked.

"Oh, my gosh. I know! My heart dropped when he came in, I thought he heard," Olivia confessed as Melinda opened the freezer door to see what kind of liquor Olivia had on hand.

"Its still early, should we go get more liquor before we start heavily drinking?" Melinda asked.

"I have 4 fifths in that freezer! Jeez, Mel, were not alcoholics!" Olivia laughed, shaking her head no to the medical examiner.

"Okay, I was just checking, I know how you detectives like to throw them back," she laughed.

Olivia grabbed 5 shot glasses out of her cubbord with one hand and used her other hand to grab one of the fifths from her freezer.

When Olivia had went shopping for this event she wasn't sure what everyone would want to drink so she invested in some of her favorite alcohols. She bought her absolute favorite brand of tequila which she always kept in her house, grey goose vodka, captain morgan rum, and crown royal whiskey along with a few 6 packs of beer, soda, and plenty of water bottles.

She looked into her hand and was pleased to see she was carrying the tequila. Melinda grabbed the other fifths from the freezer and followed close behind her.

"Hey, El," Liv said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, babe?" He answered, not realizing what he had said and thankfully the guys hadn't either. So far the only one who knew Elliot and Olivia we're even in a relationship was Melinda and she was sworn to secrecy. This response earned a laugh out of Melinda, she didn't think El and Liv could keep this secret much longer if they kept being so careless.

"Can you go grab the salt and limes for me?" she asked, politely.

"Sure," Elliot answered happily.

When he got back Olivia had two shots of tequila poured for them and everyone else had a shot of their choice.

"Here's to us having a good, relaxing night," Munch toasted.

"Cheers," they all said.

"El, you know you have to look me in the eye when we take this or its 7 years of bad sex. You forget every time!" Olivia exclaimed.

"And, yet the sex is still amazing," Elliot said with a suggestive wink. His words causing her to shiver at the thought as she looked into his eyes. He watched hers glaze over with lust and knew his words had an effect on her.

"Would you guys just get a room already?" Fin asked with a laugh.

"For real, I think its time for another shot!" Melinda agreed.

"I'm going to head out before I get too tipsy, after all I have a date tonight," Munch told them with a big smile.

"Have fun!" they said in unison while Munch waved over his shoulder and exited the apartment.

"Ready for another shot?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" Fin screamed.

"Tequila everyone?" asked Elliot.

"Sure," shrugged Melinda and Fin.

"Cheers," they said as they clinked glasses and looked into each others eyes to avoid years of bad sex.

"If it effects you like it effects Liv, you'll be horny in no time," Elliot said mischievously with a laugh at the same time across the room, Olivia choked on her tequila shot.

"How the fuck would you know?" Fin asked, clearly shocked.

"Just a guess," Elliot said, pondering his options realizing he had no way out of this.

"Are you guys fucking?" Fin asked, suddenly pissed. Olivia finally stopped coughing and grabbed the tequila bottle, taking a long swig out of it knowing she wanted to be more drunk.

"Yes," Olivia answered, before thinking it through fully.

"What the hell, Liv! He's married, goddammit!" shouted Fin.

"No, I'm not," Elliot stated. "I've been divorced for almost three years now, I just didn't tell anyone other than Liv and then we wanted to keep our relationship a secret."

"Well, you guys could have at least told me!" Fin said, a little less pissed as he picked up the bottle of rum and poured himself a shot. "I always loved rum, it makes me feel like Captain Jack Sparrow," Fin laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we didn't want people to know just yet," Olivia said, wrapping her arms around Fin.

"I understand, baby girl," Fin said accepting the hug and giving her a kiss on the head. "Just know you can trust me."

"I know, and I do. Now another shot?" asked Olivia as she began filling the glasses a little too full causing tequila to spill on the floor.

"Jesus, Liv, you that tipsy already?" asked Melinda with a laugh.

"Only a little," Olivia said, her words slightly slurring as she held up her finger and thumb together to show how little drunk she was. Elliot let out a little laugh before taking his shot.

"So what should we do?" Fin asked.

"We could play a game?" Melinda suggested with a slight smile.

"Ohhh, what one?" Olivia wondered out loud.

"Hmm, I don't know," Elliot said, having a couple games in mind but not wanting to sound too forward.

"I have an idea," Olivia stated, jumping off the couch to lay on the floor on her back. Melinda, Fin and Elliot just looked at her confused, until she grabbed the bottle of tequila and lifted up her shirt, pouring a good amount into her navel.

"Melinda, come take this!" Olivia squealed as the cold liquid spilled over her stomach. Melinda laughed and stood up from the chair and lowered herself onto Olivia's lap. She placed her knees on either side of the beautiful detective and leaned forward slurping the tequila off her friends body. She sat up, smiling at the drunk brunette below her.

"God, that was so sexy!" Fin shouted from the couch.

"I have an idea," Olivia said with a sexy smile as she poured her and Melina a shot, she was still laying on the ground but now on her side. She took the shot and handed Melinda hers. After Melinda took her shot, Olivia told her to lie down and Olivia laid on her back again.

"What are we doing?" asked Melinda skeptically.

"Fin, you do a body shot off Mel, and El's gonna do one off me," Liv answered nonchalantly.

"El, your girl is the best!" Fin shouted and let out an excited yelp causing everyone to laugh.

Elliot crawled on top of his beautiful girlfriend and let his hands gently graze her perfect breasts as he pulled up her shirt a little further. His subtle action didn't go unnoticed by Olivia, she let out a throaty moan and arched her chest up to find his hands again. Elliot grabbed the bottle of tequila poured some into the detectives navel and handed it to Fin. He glanced over toward Fin and was surprised to find him straddling the woman with his tongue down her throat. Elliot let out a laugh and put the tequila on the floor between the two couples.

"El," Liv whispered grabbing his collar and pulling him into her.

"Yes babe?" he asked.

"I," Olivia said pausing, began undoing the the first button of his shirt. "Am," another button. "So," another. "Horny," Olivia whispered, ripping the rest of the shirt off.

"And drunk," Elliot stated with a laugh. "Liv, babe, let me take this shot before it gets all over us," Elliot said as he traveled down her body licking the liquor from her stomach. Olivia looked him in the eyes as she reached down, grabbed his hand and led it between her legs.

"Liv, Fin and Mel are right next to us," Elliot whispered in her ear but continued to pleasure her through her jeans. "You know I love these jeans."

"Cuz my ass looks good in it," Olivia slurred as she undid the button of her pants, trying to wither her way out of them. "Fuck me, now," she muttered with lust in her voice as she slipped her hand down Elliots trousers and snaked her hand around his shaft, feeling it harden more into her hand.

"Uh, Fin, were going to go to bed, you guys can stay if you want. Don't drive though, we've all drank way too much," Elliot told the distracted man.

"Mmmkay night El," Fin said waving his hand toward the other couple. Elliot picked his girlfriend up from the floor and put her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom.

Elliot placed Olivia on her feet, slammed the door shut behind him and Olivia pushed him up against it, letting her hands travel all over her handsome partner.

"Mmm, Liv, you get so aggressive when you drink tequila, I love it," he whispered against her lips as she unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down.

"You aren't as drunk as me," Olivia stated a hint of disappointment in her voice while she sunk to her knees and freed his bulging erection from his boxers.

"I am just drunk enough," Elliot assured her right as he felt her mouth around him. "Fuck, Liv, you give the best head," he moaned as she took him further into her mouth.

"Mmm," was her only response but it cause vibrations to soar through him and he moaned her name even louder as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and snaked his hand into her wonderful locks of auburn hair. She looked up into his eyes and Elliot had to fight back the urge to cum right then. She withdrew his cock from her mouth and then let her tongue swirl around the head of his penis. She sucked it like a lollypop and let go of it with a 'pop' sound.

"Fuck, baby, come here," Elliot moaned pulling her up to him. He claimed her mouth in a kiss and lifted her shirt above her head. He pushed her back onto the bed and placed his knee between her legs and lowered himself to her, kissing her sweet spot on her neck. Right behind her ear. He began placing small kisses and licks along her neck until he reached her jawline, he began using more force. He left little marks of love on her skin, proud of his work. Olivia moaned beneath him and ground her hips into his.

"Babe, I'm wearing too many clothes," she whispered into his ear. Elliot moved his hands to her jeans and began removing them. Once they were off, Olivia sat up and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free. Elliot took in the view before him and felt his dick stiffen more.

"You are so fucking sexy," Elliot told her, looking deep into her eyes as her pupils dilated.

"I need you to fuck me hard right now," Olivia vocalized, her tone firm and seductive. Elliot waisted no time reaching for her panties and ripping them from her body. He caught a glimpse of her glistening pussy and felt pride for how horny her had gotten her. He leaned down and breathed her in, then he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue against her sensitive bud. She responded immediately to the pleasure she was receiving, her hips bucking widely into his mouth. Her hands found their way to his hair and she directed his tongue to exactly where she wanted it. Right when he knew she was about to let go, he pulled away.

"Kiss me, I want to taste myself," she demanded.

"Not yet babe, be patient," he said to her. Her primal instincts kicked in and she flipped him around so he was positioned under her before he knew what hit him. She ground her hips into his hard abs, he felt how wet she was and smiled again.

Olivia lowered herself onto Elliot's dick and let out a moan he was sure Fin and Melinda wouldn't miss. She gave herself no time to adjust to the intrusion as she hungrily began grinding her hips in circles and rode him fast. He lifted his hips to meet her thrusts, earning a scream from Olivia.

"Fuck, baby," she yelled as she continued to ride him.

"Mmm, you're too good at this baby, I'm not gonna last long if you keep it up," Elliot warned her.

Olivia slowed down her pace as much as she could but she needed him deep and hard too much.

"Elliot, I want you to bend me over the kitchen counter," she moaned.

"Fin and Mel are out there, I can't baby," he told her honestly disappointed he couldn't fulfill his lovers desires for the night.

"Then bend me over right here, I just need you deep inside me," she told him as she raised herself off his penis and got on the bed on all fours.

Elliot quickly stood up and smacked the round ass of the detective in front of him. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Elliot quickly slammed into her, giving her what she wanted.

She screamed out in ecstasy as he continued to pound her from behind. He watched her ass jiggle as she met his thrusts and he reached his hand up to find her breast. He twisted her nipple between his fingers and she moaned beneath him.

"ELLIOT, HARDER!" Olivia yelled. "FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE."

He quickly obliged, grabbing onto her hips, he thrusted into her as fast and hard as he could. She always wanted it as rough as she could get it when she was drunk and he loved it.

He moved one hand from her hip and sunk it between her legs, rubbing her clit. He pinched her bud between her fingers earning a throaty incoherent noise from her. He continued to his actions, loving the feel of her around him.

"I'm close, El, I'm g-gonna cuuuummm," she screamed as her inner walls tightened around him as her body began its first release. She clenched him so hard he couldn't thrust but he continued rubbing her clit, making her orgasm last as long as he could. When the second wave hit and she clenched around him again, he couldn't hold it anymore. He grabbed her hips, thrusted two more times and spilled his hot seed inside her as they both rode out their orgasms.

Elliot laid down next to Olivia, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around her.

"I am not ready for bed yet, mister," Olivia told him with a wink as she grabbed onto his member, the mixture of the words she told him and her touch causing him to harden in her hand.

"God, I love it when you drink tequila," he said as he sucked an erect nipple into his mouth, reaching between her open legs and finding a pool of wetness just for him.

"We are not sleeping tonight," Olivia whispered to him before he sunk two long fingers into her as he left more marks on her neck and they continued their rough love making long into the night.


	2. Phone Sex

PHONE SEX

I _n my mind this took place in season 8, when Olivia is undercover._

 _He is not married to Kathy._

 _Olivia and Elliots relationship is a secret._

"Hey babe," she whispered in the phone, trying to keep her voice quiet enough so the sound didn't travel to through the paper thin walls. She had recently got out of the shower at this late hour because she couldn't sleep and decided to call Elliot. He should be getting home from work about now.

"Well, hello sexy. Hows being undercover?" he asked, his voice sounding like music to her ears.

"It's going good. How was work?" she asked, toying with the edge of her teeshirt.

"Boring without having you around to kiss whenever no one is looking and to have a quickie in the cribs and sleep next to me," Elliot told her, he was across the country walking into Olivia's apartment wishing the beautiful detective was next to him like she normally would be.

"Mmm, I miss you," she whispered, looking at the clock. _3:12 am. Damn, its late._ Olivia thought. And, Elliot must have been thinking the same thing.

"Its late there, Liv, why you still awake?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep," Olivia said, a hint of something Elliot can't quite name in her voice.

"And, why is that?"

"I'm extremely horny," she whispered into the phone, looking at her bare legs in the dim light of the small, dusty room.

"Oh, is that right?" questioned Elliot as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and slipped off his work pants, laying down in bed.

"Baby," Olivia started. "What would you do to me if you were here?" she finished.

Elliot could hear the need in her voice, the desperation.

"Hmm, I think I'd throw you onto the bed and climb on top of you. Then I'd kiss my way down your neck and suck on that one spot you love so much. You know, the one right behind your ear," he said seductively.

"Yeah. What else?" she purred.

"I would lift your shirt over your head and take your nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it while it hardened in my mouth. You'd arch your back up into me and I'd bite down, making you moan my name," Elliot growls into the phone. He heard Olivia's breathing change slightly, turning more aggressive. He wondered what she was doing right then, maybe toying at her nipples through her shirt, pinching them between her fingers imagining it was Elliot.

"Then what, El?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Then I'd kiss my way down the rest of your body, licking your hard abs, sucking, leaving more love bites on my way down. I'd take off your panties and kiss my way up your thighs, I'd go slowly, teasing you. I'd make you squirm underneath me, I'd try to make the teasing last as long as I could but I'd get one looks at your glistening pussy and I'd feel my dick harden the rest of the way just from being so close to you," Elliot moaned.

"What are you doing right now?" Olivia asked, suggestively, slightly pulling up the hem of her teeshirt exposing her flat stomach and black lace panties.

"I'm stroking my dick thinking about your beautiful fucking lips around it, taking me deep in your throat and sucking the life out of me," Elliot growled, his right hand manually pleasuring himself and his left holding the phone talking to the brunette detective.

"I need you here, El, I am so wet," Olivia purrs, her hand traveling south under the elastic band of her Victorias Secret panties.

"Oh really? Tell me more," he demands.

"Well, I have a hand down my panties, and I'm rubbing my clit wishing I was sitting on your face," Olivia moans.

"Get out your vibrator, babe, I want you to use that on yourself and pretend that its me fucking you," Elliot says.

"Mmm, okay," Olivia whispers, reaching into her bedside table grabbing out the small but effective toy, she switched it on and positioned it before her entrance.

"Now, tease the clit a little," Elliot instructs her and she does.

"Ahhh," moans Olivia while the toy pulsates on her clit.

"Thats enough teasing, slide it in," Elliot says. "Fast," he adds.

Olivia wastes no time, she slammed the vibrating toy into her and lets out a scream for Elliot.

"Elliot, I need you here. I want bent over my kitchen counter and fucked hard. I want you to make love to me in the tub at home. I want fucked senseless on the dining room table and I really want to be handcuffed to our bed," Olivia tells Elliot, causing him to almost drop his phone and cum right there from her words.

"Holy shit, babe, when you get home, those things are happening right when you walk through the door," Elliot growls into the phone, picking up the pace with his hand.

"I'm really sick of using my fingers, I miss your perfect cock deep inside me," Olivia whispers.

"Babe, go faster. Put your phone on speaker so you can rub your clit, too."

"Alright, you're on speaker. And I am giving my clit special attention. Although, my fingers aren't half as good as your tongue," Olivia moans into the phone as her legs twitch and she pumps the toy deeper inside her.

"Imagine me on top of you, fucking you hard, my hand in your hair, our tongues fighting for dominance, you moaning my name," Elliot chokes out.

"O-oh El-ll-liot I need y-yo-ou to be here," Olivia stated, her words barley understandable, her breathing rigid.

"I know you're trying to be quiet, but babe, I need to hear you cum, I want to hear you scream my name like you do when I am fucking you," Elliot whispers between small moans.

"El, the-e walls are too t-thin here, people will he-ear me," Olivia stuttered, clearly getting close to her release.

"Liv, cum for me, I'm ready when you are. Do you even know how fucking sexy it is that you c-called me because you're horny and wanted me to talk dirty to you?" Elliot questions.

"Mmm, next time you'll be getting a picture of th-his wet pussy, m-maybe then you'll fly here and fuck me yourself," Olivia moaned, feeling her inner walls tighten around the toy as her fingers still worked her clit in a firm figure eight motion.

"Oh, what I would give to see tha—" Elliot starts but was cut off by the sound of Olivia's scream.

"Oh, Elliot, I'm cumming!" She screamed, trying to suppress her moans with a pillow but not succeeding. "Ahhhhh, fuckkkk!"

"Liv, I love you," Elliot moaned as he rode out his orgasm. A second wave of pleasure hot Olivia as she continued yelling Ellliots name. The line was quiet for a few minutes as the separated couple caught their breath and settled down.

"El, that was the best orgasm I've ever given myself. And, I've given myself a lot over the years," Olivia told him quietly, her breathing more controlled now.

BANG BANG BANG

"Jesus! Persephone! Stop having wet dreams about Elliot in there!" yelled a womans voice from outside the door. Olivia's hand shot up to her mouth to suppress her laughter. "And in the morning you're definitely telling me who the fuck Elliot is!" she held her breath until she heard the footsteps leading away from her room and down the hall.

"What was that?" Elliot questioned.

"Just my friend telling me to stop having wet dreams about Elliot," Olivia whispered, nonchalantly.

"Did I blow your cover Liv?" Elliot questioned in a serious tone.

"No, babe, when we got into this altercation with the police a while ago, I was at the hospital and I was moaning your name in my sleep. She's been asking about you ever since," Olivia answered.

"Oh, having wet dreams about me, are you Detective Benson?" asked Elliot in a seductive tone and his words traveled right between her legs.


	3. Liv's Office

LIV'S OFFICE

 _In my mind, this took place around season 17._

 _Elliot never left her and the squad._

 _She does have Noah although he isn't mentioned._

 _And she never was with Tucker._

Olivia Benson walked through her squad room and smiled at her busy, hard working detectives remembering when a few short years ago when she was one.

"Stabler, my office, now," she said sternly over her shoulder stepping foot into her office, holding the door open waiting for him. She watched him stand up, a look of curiosity on his face as he walked into her office. She closed the door behind him and locked the door.

"Yes, boss?" he asked with a grin on his face, knowing what she wanted by the text he'd received about an hour ago of her tits on full display saying how much she wanted him.

"I have had this itch all day, and I need it scratched," she whispered in his ear as her hand found its way between his legs cupping his now hardening dick.

"Mmm, tell me what you want babe," Elliot said suggestively, his hips involuntarily pushing into her hand.

"I want you to lay me on this desk and fuck me, hard," Olivia said as she unbuttoned Elliots jeans and yanking them down to his ankles. She watched him as he kicked them and his shoes off. She turned around and walked to her desk, she swiped her arm across the paper laying there and they flew all over the room, she placed her Mac on the filing cabinet behind her and her desk was empty except for a few photos of her, Elliot and Noah, she grabbed them and sat them on the filing cabinet as well, not wanting them to break.

Elliot placed a firm hand on her toned ass and latched his lips onto her neck, sucking gently but still leaving a light mark. He pushed her back so she was onto the edge of her desk and her pushed his knee between her legs.

"Fuck me already, daddy," Olivia moaned into his neck before she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth and bit down. His breathing hitched as her words traveled right to his dick.

"You only call me daddy when you want fucked senseless," he explained while he laid her back onto the cleared desk.

"I know what I want, and today I need you inside me rough and hard and deep," she purred as he spread her legs further, causing her slightly above the knee black pencil skirt to travel further up towards her waist exposing her black lace panties. Elliot quickly grabbed the panties that hung around her hips and discarded them across the room. He felt Olivia's eyes on him and he looked deeply into them as hers glazed over with lust.

Olivia cried out as he shoved two long, muscular fingers inside of her. He began fucking her with his fingers as she withered beneath him.

"Goddammit Liv! You're so fucking wet and so fucking tight!" Elliot groaned, before connecting his tongue on her clit. He felt her spasm, twitch and buck against his hand and mouth. Her hands found her way to his short hair as she guided him exactly where she wanted him and she moaned loudly when he hit the spot. "You taste so good."

"Fuck, El!" she screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Liv, we have to be quiet or someone is going to walk in like last time," he warned her, still pumping his fingers into her wetness.

"I locked the door," Olivia challenged. "Now, please fuck me," she begged.

He withdrew his fingers from her and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He teased her with the tip, gently running it along her lips. She sighed in frustration as she bucked her hips toward him, wanting him inside of her.

"As soon as you tell me what you want," Elliot whispered in her ear, tracing kissing down her neck, stopping to suck on the sweet spot behind her ear, leaving yet again another mark.

"I want you deep inside me, right now," she told him.

That was all he needed to hear and he pushed into her, giving her no time to adjust to his length. She moaned out in pleasure at the way he felt inside of her. They quickly got in sync with each other and she was meeting his thrusts.

"Baby, faster," Olivia moaned, her eyes only half open and her nails digging into his back. He picked up his pace and latched his lips onto hers. She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth to him.

There was a knock at her door and her eyes widened.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Dodd's called said he was stuck in traffic he's gonna be here in a fifteen minutes and he's sorry that he's late," yelled Amanda.

"O-okay, um, t-thanks Rollinsssss," Benson shouted back through the closed door.

"Sounds like we have to hurry, babe," Elliot whispered to her as his hand found its way to her clit. He began to rub slow circles around her bundle of nerves.

"Harder, daddy!" Olivia screamed, her nails digging into his back and clawing widely drawing some blood, wanting to connect onto anything to help her with her release. He knew she was close and so was he. He began fucking into her deeper than before, her walls were tightening around him.

"El, I'm going to cum! DADDY, I'M CUMING FOR YO—" he crashed his lips on hers, trying to quiet her screams as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

"Cumwithmehnowww," she muttered against his open mouth as she felt the effects of her second release. He was still thrusting inside of her despite how tightly her inner walls were clamped down on him. She kissed him again and sucked his tongue into her mouth, bitting it. That was all the encouragement he needed as he spilled his hot seed into her with three final deep thrusts.

He laid his head on her still clothed chest and smiled at their encounter. He loved when she pulled him into her office because she was horny. Fucking Olivia was something he was sure he would never get sick of. He gently eased himself out of the beautiful woman not wanting to cause her discomfort.

He stood up and walked around her office to find his clothes, giving her a sight of his great ass.

"I love the sight of you naked in my office. Its such a turn on," Olivia told him seductively as she rolled off her desk, pulled down her skirt, sat back down in her chair, pulled out her phone from her drawer and she switched on the camera, sneaking a few pictures of him, naked from behind in her office before he dressed and turned around to catch her. She quickly slipped the phone back into her desk without him noticing. After he dressed himself he turned around and pointed to her couch in the corner where her drenched panties were.

"You gonna put your panties back on, cap?" he asked. Olivia stood up and walked over to the couch grabbing the panties in her hand then walked over to Elliot. She stuffed the panties in one of his pockets and guided his hand between her legs, coating her wetness on his fingers. She brought his glistening fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, Elliots eyes widened and his dick stiffened against his jeans again.

"I gave you a hickey," Olivia noted, examining the dark mark on his jawline.

"Thats okay babe, I gave you," Elliot paused to count the love bites on her, "5 that I can see."

"Elliot Joseph Stabler!" she faked a mean voice and slapped his ass for causing so many marks on her. Not that she really minded but she just wanted an excuse to smack his ass.

"We're going to have fun tonight," he whispered to her just as there was a knock on the door. Elliot walked over slowly, unlocking it. He looked over at his wife, mouthed to her "fix your damn sex hair!" and opened the door for Dodds just as she slicked her fingers through her matted down hair.

"Well, hello Elliot, I see your enjoying your wifes office and desk," Dodds said, laughing.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, looking at her desk then at her husband, they locked eyes and he knew the look in hers too well, she was mentally slapping herself for leaving papers scattered across the floor and her desk completely cleared.

"Clearly someone had a desk fantasy they wanted to act out," Dodds said, giving Elliot a thumbs up.

"Oh, its not the first time that ones been acted out," Elliot corrected the man, causing Olivia eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.

"Close your mouth, Benson. We're all adults here, we can talk about our sexual escapades with a good laugh," said Dodds with a smile.

"Um, lets start this meeting! Shall we?" laughed Olivia, clearly uncomfortable with the situation of talking to her boss about her sex life. She picked up some of her scattered papers from the floor and sat down at her desk, taking a drink of water.

"How many times did you make her cum?" Dodds asked Elliot, causing Olivia to spit her water all over her desk and earning a laugh from Elliot.

"Twice, but we had to make it a quickie because you were fifteen minutes away and she pulled me in here right before you called," Elliot told him with a wink.

"Someone forgot our meeting I take it. But my record is 4 orgasms I gave a woman bent over my desk," Dodds beamed, clearly proud of himself.

"Hear that, Liv? I've gotta beat that record," Elliot told her with a hint of seductiveness in his voice.

"I wasn't bent over the desk though, El, I was on top of it," she said winking at him causing Dodds to raise an eyebrow. He loved teasing the brunette woman but it wasn't often she played along. "We could break that record easily," she added looking Dodds in the eye. He bursted into hysterical laughter along with Elliot and Olivia. With a job like this, its good they still have a sense of humor and a healthy sex life, thought Dodds.

"Well I know whats happening in here when I leave," laughed Dodds earning a smile from Olivia as she rolled her eyes but under the table she clenched her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between her legs, letting her thoughts drift to what was to come, in more ways than one.


	4. Elevator

ELEVATOR

 _In my mind this took place in season 1_

"Hey! Hold the elevator, Liv!" Elliot yelled as he ran up to the closing door, trying not to spill the two full cups of coffee in his hands. Olivia stuck her foot out to keep the door from separating her and her partner.

"Morning, El. Quite a storm out there!" Olivia exclaimed, taking a moment from trying to properly fold her umbrella to motion out the once again closing doors to the raging thunder storm outside. She went back to work on the umbrella. "Not that this was much damn help," she said after she stashed the useless device in her purse and he saw how her clothes were damp with rain drops.

"Yeah, it's the exact reason I got you coffee this morning, I figured you wouldn't want to stop somewhere and get out and I didn't want you to have to drink the shit upstairs," Elliot said with a chuckle, handing her the second cup of coffee and clicking the now wore down button on the elevator wall for their floor.

"Thanks, partner," Olivia said gratefully taking a drink of the hot liquid. As soon as the coffee hit her taste buds, she knew he handed her the wrong cup. She swallowed fast, burning her mouth and handing him the cup back.

"Whats wrong?" Elliot asked, concerned for the look on Olivia's face.

"That's your coffee," she answered horrified. "What did you order? Thats awful!"

"Oh, you're right, this ones yours. Sorry Liv," he smiled at her, handing her the right coffee this time. Right as she stuck her hand out to grab it, the elevator halted to a screeching stop and the lights went out.

"Fuck!" yelled Olivia as she felt the coffee pouring down her torso, she struggled to see in the pitch black of the elevator but didn't succeed, all she could see was darkness surrounding her, she couldn't even make out where Elliot was standing.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry!" Elliot said, reaching for her in the dark, trying to help her somehow. His hand grazed her breast and she jumped back, startled by his touch but her body reacted, she felt her nipple harden against her wet bra. The emergency phone in the elevator started ringing and Olivia gasped at the sound.

"Hello?" Elliot answered. "Okay, cap," and he hung the phone back up.

"So?" Olivia asked, taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her brand new white shirt.

"Good news is Cragen says theres an emergency light in here," Elliot said, moving around the elevator to find where the light Cragen told him about was.

"And the bad news?"

"Since we weren't hurt were going to be stuck in here for at least four hours," Elliot as he fumbled with the light until it turned on. He turned around to face her and his breathing hitched when he saw the sight before him.

"Jesus, Liv!" Elliot said, quickly averting his eyes.

"I couldn't just leave the wet shirt on, I'd get sick!" Olivia said, blushing.

"Well, you could have warned me!" Elliot said, slowly looking back at the brunette detective in front of him, half dressed. Her dark, shoulder length hair that was usually silky smooth was slightly frizzing and she wore little makeup. Elliot couldn't remember a time she looked more beautiful as this. His eyes travel down to her throat, her collar bone, her small, perky breasts covered by a tiny black lace bra that didn't leave much to the imagination. He continued down her body, taking in her flat stomach and tiny waist, her dress pants covered her wonderful hips and he wondered what was underneath them. Realizing what he was doing, he turned away from her again.

Olivia's blush deepened when she realized she had made him uncomfortable. She grabbed her slightly less wet jacket and went to pull it on.

"El, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Olivia whispered.

"Liv, thats not what is happening here!" Elliot yelled. Olivia was not prepared for such a hostile response to her apology, she dropped the jacket and felt rage consume her body.

"Oh then what the hell is it?" she screamed back.

"I'm fucking married, Olivia! Do you have any idea how fucking incredibly sexy you are? And you're half naked in front of me and no matter how much I want to pin you against this elevator wall and fuck you senseless, I can't!" Elliot yelled, stepping closer to her.

Olivia didn't quite know what to say, his words had shocked her, she drew in a breath.

"El, I'm sorry, let me—"

Elliot crashed his lips against Olivia's before he could give it another thought. He pushed her up against the elevator and she melted into the kiss. She opened her mouth to him, letting him fight her for dominance. Olivia moaned softly into his mouth and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. She bit down gently and released his lip, breaking the kiss. She kissed his jawline, down his neck, sucking and biting, leaving love bites as she went.

Elliot muscular hand found her breast, he moved the thin material to the side and let her nipple free. He pinched the bud between his fingers and her moan just excited him more. She was franticly trying to undo the buttons of his shirt and she finally succeeded. She pulled it down off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor of the elevator.

Elliot took her neglected nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, feeling it erect more in his mouth, he bit gently and she arched into him. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra and let it fall into the pile with his discarded shirt and her rain soaked clothes. He traveled back up to leave little hickies on her collar bone and her jawline.

Olivia knew she wanted this more than anything, but she also knew he would regret it if it continued any further. She attempted to move his hands off her body, but didn't succeed. Elliot hands were on both sides of her waist and paused there for a second. Olivia took her chance.

"El, baby, we don't have to do this," she whispered, her voice full of need. Olivia looked up into his eyes, and without him giving an answer, she knew what they needed to do. All her fears melted away as his hands moved from her waist to the button on her slacks. He unbuttoned it and freed her of them in one swift motion.

Elliot stepped back to take in the sight before him, Olivia Benson wearing only a pair of lace black panties. Elliot felt his erection painfully straining against his work pants. He stepped forward and pressed his body against hers, claiming her lips in a kiss. She deepened the kiss and felt his erection pressed against her leg, she ground her hips into him, letting out a moan.

"Elliot, I need you," Olivia whispered in his ear after she broke the kiss. He lowered his fingers to her panties and slightly slipped his hand under the band, not moving too fast. He inched lower to her freshly shaven mound and felt the wetness drenching her panties.

"Liv, you're so wet," Elliot moaned and without warning her slammed two large, thick fingers into her dripping wet core. Olivia screamed out in pleasure as Elliot continued to use his fingers on her. "And so fucking tight," he commented before adding another finger.

"I want more of you, El. Please fuck me now," Olivia said between moans, as Elliot continued to work her with his fingers. She withered against him as his fingers slid in and out of her.

"Not before I taste you, you dirty slut," Elliot growled in her ear as he removed his fingers from her and lowered her panties to her ankles. He guided one foot out of the fabric and placed her leg over his shoulder. He took in the sight of her glistening slit before positioning his tongue in front of her entrance. "Pretty little tight pussy," he whispered on her wetness before he placed a long, flat lick up her folds. He stopped at her clit and sucked, while he replaced his fingers into her core. He continued to pay special attention to her clit despite her efforts to run away from the pleasure.

"Elliot! Don't ever s-stop! I'm g-gonna cum!" She screamed as her walls tightened around his fingers and the moans she was trying to keep quiet turned into screams.

He continued to finger fuck her and suck her clit until her felt her cum in his mouth. Elliot drank up her juices, cleaning her up and loving the way she tasted. He smiled at what little time it took to achieve his goal.

"Oh, my God," Olivia moaned, still coming down from her high as Elliot supported her spent body.

"Elliot will work. But baby, we aren't done yet, remember what you were begging for before I got my tongue got into you?" Elliot asked, not waiting for a response. He turned Olivia around, took in the sight of her bare fat ass, her spanked her and bent her over.

Elliot wasted no time entering her with force, and didn't give her much time to adjust to his intrusion.

"You're so fucking tight," Elliot moaned between deep thrusts as he balled Olivias hair into his fist and tugged.

"Ahhhhhh!" Olivia moaned, meeting his thrusts and trying to feel him deeper inside of her.

"I see how it is, you dirty girl, you like it rough," Elliot groaned in her ear, picking up his pace. He pulled her hair, hard one last time causing her to moan his name and he released his fist from her dark brown locks. He placed his newly freed hand on her shoulder and used it to force himself into her harder, like she wanted.

"Y-yessss, daddy! Harder!" Olivia screamed while he continued to fuck her from behind. Elliot watched as her ass bounced off his dick as he slammed into her.

"Fuck!" Elliot moaned as Olivia continued yelling profanities, he could tell she was getting close again. Her breathing was out of control and her moans turned into loud screams. She tightened around his dick and he felt his orgasm take over his body.

"Oh my God! Fuck! Ahhhh, E-Elliot, yes! I'm coming, mmmm. I'm coming for y-you daddy!" Olivia screamed as she rode out her second amazing orgasm.

The way the beautiful detective was talking to him, took him over the edge. Elliot spilled his hot seed inside the his sexy partner as a second spasm of pleasure took over her body and she tightened around him again, causing him to harden inside her. The elevator phone started ringing and Elliot pulled out of Olivia to answer it. Olivia groaned in disappointment but couldn't stop her third orgasm. She clamped her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress her screams as Elliot turned around to face her and stroked her dick, causing her to become more aroused.

"Yes? Okay, cap," Elliot answered and he hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Olivia asked, trying to control her breathing but hoping they would be stuck for a while longer.

"That we should be out of here soon," Elliot answered walking over to her and slipping his hand between her legs to find a pool of wetness. He teased his fingers around her clit and brought them to her mouth, she gladly sucked both his and hers salty sweet mixture of his hand while looking him dead in the eye. The elevator light became brighter and they knew the power was back on.

"Shit, get dressed!" Elliot said in a panicked voice as the elevator slowly started jolting. They quickly threw on their clothes, minus Olivia's wet shirt and her soaked panties. She placed the wet black material in Elliots hand.

"Maybe we can sneak away to the cribs later," Olivia whispered in his ear and placed a lick on his neck, just then she noticed the hickies he had acquired during their encounter she smiled. Olivia just picked up her bag and Elliot finished buttoning his belt as the door opened. She was holding her coffee soaked shirt in her hand and only wore her jacket and bra.

Elliot threw away the coffee cups and felt Olivia's lace panties in his pocket, remembering back to just a few moments ago at their time shared in the elevator and his dick hardened once again. He had a feeling there would be lots of late nights spent 'doing overtime.' A smile crept across his face.

"You both seem happy. I can only imagine why," Jeffries said to the duo, a smug look on her face. Olivia's heart rate quickened as she looked over at Elliot who looked just as panicked.

"What?" they asked in union.

"Just be glad it was only Munch and I here to listen to you make Olivia scream like that half a floor under us for two hours. Cragen was in his office the whole time and every time he came out, we called is phone extension so he'd go back in," Munch told the couple.

"You did that for us, John? Thank you," Olivia said, gratefully, wrapping him in a hug.

"I think listening to your performance was thanks enough. I had no idea you were so kinky!" Munch laughed.

"Theres lots you don't know," Olivia winked at him and grabbed Elliot by the hand leading him in the direction of the cribs.


	5. Interrogation Room

INTERROGATION ROOM

 _In my mind this took place during season 11, more specifically in the episode P.C._

 _Everything is the same as in the episode, except for the smut_?

"Hi, boys. Mind if I play?" Olivia asks, walking into the interrogation room sporting the leather jacket she loves so much and closing the door behind her.

"Detective Benson, I don't think you need to be in here," her ever so attractive partner, Detective Stabler answers.

"Well, I don't need to know what you think," Olivia answers coldly.

"Detective, I think it's too personal for you to be in here," he warns again, acting along with her role play.

"Big girls don't cry, Stabler. Come on. Just let me talk to him," Benson tries again, closing the distance between her and the table.

Without another word to his partner, Elliot leaves the interrogation room to watch his partner work her magic from the other side of the glass, becoming more aroused by the second.

"No, that was an mistake!" Ronnie says, his voice slightly raised.

The sudden movement through the glass and the volume of the voices brings Elliot back from his fantasy. He watches his partner backs the horrible excuse of a man into the wall, knowing she's about to get a confession.

"Yeah, a mistake just like all of us lesbians are a mistake," Olivia says calmly. "Except the good news is you know how to correct us."

"You're wrong," Ronnie retorts, rage glazing over his eyes, his breathing becoming rigid. Olivia closes a little more of the space between her and the perp.

"But you want to make me right, don't you Ronnie?" Olivia asks seductively, pursing her lips. Elliot continues to watch from the sidelines, his dick now painfully straining against his slacks begging for relief.

"Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over." When Elliot heard those words travel from his partners lips they went straight to his erection, a deep, involuntary moan escaped his throat. Olivia continued to work the perp, knowing damn well what her words were doing to Elliot. As she said that last sentence, she looked directly into the mirror knowing he was on the other side of it, watching her.

She has seen her methods of interrogation get her partner hot and bothered more than a few times and she enjoys it more and more each time. Watching him try to ignore it, act like nothing is happening, turn away from her, change the subject, try anything he can until he has to excuse himself from the room to take care of his needs.

"Because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman right between your legs," Olivia finished with a small smirk on her face knowing she got the bastard.

"And you'd love it," Ronnie said, grabbing her hand and forcing her to cup his also erect dick. "Just like those other two did. Every moment of it."

Fin entered the interrogation room to take Ronnie to the tombs and told Olivia to finish up the paperwork on the hump.

Olivia smiled at her success and was just about to leave the room when she was accompanied by Elliot standing in the doorway, a look on his face she'd never seen before.

"That was one hell of a performance, detective," he applauded, not bothering to cover up his erection like he had in the past. "Or I hope it was a performance," he added a little quieter but in a sexier tone as he stepped forward and grabbed Olivia by the wrists and backed her into the wall just like she had done to Ronnie.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia giggled, pushing herself into him.

"I want to make you feel like a real woman," he growled into her ear before roughly crashing his lips into hers and pinning her wrists above her head. She moaned into the kiss, a little surprised by his boldness at first. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for the entrance she quickly granted.

Elliot used he knee to slightly open her legs and grind his thigh into her core, earning another moan from her. Elliot broke the kiss.

"All those things you said, had me going crazy back there, I almost busted in and took you right there in front of him," Elliot admits while he unbuttons Olivia's dress shirt.

"Why didn't you?" Olivia teases as she lets her hand skim across Elliots rock hard cock, causing her to lick her lips.

"You like that, baby? That was just a little feel," Elliot states as he toys with her pert nipple through the think fabric of her lace bra.

"Make me feel then," Olivia challenges him, undoing the button on her slacks.

Elliot wastes no time as he grabs Olivia by the waist, flips her around and bends her over the table.

"You did say you wanted bent all the way over, Detective," Elliot smirks as he pulls her slacks and thong down to her ankles in one swift motion. Even in the dimly lit room he has a great view of her wonderful ass and he can see her pretty pussy glistening, for him. His cock twitches and he lets out a low moan.

"Someone a little aroused?" he asked, his voice low and full of need.

"I could say the same to you, Detective," Olivia answered, palming his rock hard member through his work pants while biting her lip in anticipation. She heard him unzip his pants and she grew more aroused with each moment he made her wait.

"Liv?" Elliot questioned.

"Mmm, babe?" she answered, growing more impatient by the second.

"You look so sexy bent over like this," Elliot growled into her ear, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling hard.

"Ahhh, El!" Olivia moaned.

"You like that, you dirty slut?" Elliot yelled as he pulled harder and aligned with her entrance from behind.

"Yes, daddy! Fuck me, please!" Olivia begged and that was all the encouragement he needed. Elliot slammed all the way into her with one thrust, earning a scream of pain mixed with pleasure from the dark haired detective. He gave her a small second to adjust to his large size before he began thrusting into her hard. She gripped the sides of the metal table with all her force as Elliot took her body to a place she's never been.

"Liv, you're so tight!" Elliot moaned as he continued to pound her from behind, one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair, still pulling.

"El, b-baby, harder," Olivia whispered between jagged breaths and small moans.

Elliot obliged to her request and thrusted into her with more force. He took his hand from Olivia's waist and put it on her shoulder, backing her into him.

"Oh, babe! Ahh! Elliot, I need more!" Olivia yelled, meeting his thrusts. She used the little strength she had to pull herself up and arch her back to him.

Elliot continued to fuck her relentlessly, he felt her inner walls clenching hard onto him and he struggled to move. He knew she was close but obliged her request for more, he took the hand off her shoulder and reached between her legs. He was met with a sweet wetness and he moaned into her neck while pulling her hair. He pinched her swollen clit between his fingers and brought them to her mouth, she quickly sucked the glistening fingers into her mouth and moaned as her first orgasm took over her body. Elliot pulled his fingers out of his partners mouth, a grin on his face. He had no idea she was this kinky.

"I didn't know you were so kinky, detective Benson," he growled into her ear, returning to her clit as her body continued to shake.

"You, y-you have no idea, detective," she said back, her voice shaky with arousal as a second wave of pleasure washed over her and she collapsed back down onto the metal table.

Elliot flicked her clit once more and thrusted three more times into her spent cunt and emptied himself into her with a grunt.

Olivia stood up and turned to face him, her shirt half buttoned, one breast sticking out of the fabric of her bra giving him a great view of her hard nipple. He took it in his mouth, earning a moan from Olivia.

"El, babe," she moaned, pushing him off her and pulling her dress pants up her long, toned, olive colored legs, "we have to get back out there before someone notices were gone."

"Good idea," he said, fixing his appearance and looking in the mirror. He looked over at his partner and wanted to ravish her again but decided they'd have to wait. He noticed a few small hickies on her neck and one on her jawline. She saw the look on his face and walked closer to the mirror.

"Fuck," she mumbled, looking at the marks he left on her.

"Think they'll notice those weren't there when you came in here?" Elliot asked, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body to her and latching his teeth to her ear lobe.

"I hope not, but they are trained to pay attention to detail," she moaned, pushing her ass back into him. Olivia turned around to face him, she looked up into his eyes then back to his lips, leaning in. Their lips connected and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, slightly biting. There was a knock at the door, causing them both to jump. They broke apart immediately and the door opened.

"Detectives, you should be more careful. I just got an eyeful and a free show. I have to say, good job guys, that was hot. But you're lucky no one walked in except for me. Now, I have some, uh, something to do with a small battery operated appliance after what I just witnessed. If you'll excuse me," and with that and a wink that beautiful red headed ADA was out the door to take care of her needs.

Olivia burst into laughter and Elliot was right behind her.

"I think we should ask her to join us next time," Olivia disclosed as she skimmed her hand over Elliots thigh and walked out the door.


	6. Policeman Ball

POLICEMAN BALL

 _In my mind this took place in season 1._

Elliot opened the door of the cab and stepped out, grabbing his partners hand and helping her out of the car. She smiled at his polite action and straightened her dress. Elliot watched her put her fingers through her shoulder length hair and pull her dress down. He wasn't used to seeing her in anything so revealing but tonight she was sporting her little black dress that went a few inches above her knees and showed off her amazing curves. Elliot put his arm around her and settled it on the small of her back, they took off walking towards the building.

Elliot opened the door to the building for her, pausing to take in the sight of her glorious ass while she stepped through the opening. He was lost in his thoughts when she turned around to see him almost drooling.

"El, close your mouth before you catch a fly," Olivia smirked, watching him blush. She often caught his eyes roaming her body and made jokes about it.

"Um, I'm sorry, Liv. It's just you look ravishing in that dress," Elliot observed. Now it was Olivia's turn to blush, she felt her face turn hot as he returned his hand to the small of her back but slightly lower this time. He never had a comeback for her comments. She wondered what had him feeling so brave tonight, maybe it was the two shots of tequila they had in her apartment before they left.

"Should we get drinks?" Olivia wondered out loud as Munch and Jeffries made their way over to the detectives.

"Just in time! Lets go get a shot," Elliot suggested to the group and everyone agreed.

"Were gonna need ten more to just get through this boring ass night!" Jeffries complained.

"Monique, glad you could make it!" Cragen remarked from behind them, causing them all to laugh.

"Sorry, Cap. You know I'm not big on these gatherings," Jeffries apologized as their captain ordered another round of shots for the detectives.

"Just so you guys can get through this boring ass night but please don't make a fool out of me!" Cragen laughed as he walked away. The group toasted to their captain and threw back the shot.

An hour and a few more shots later, the foursome sat at a table, laughing with each other and sipping their beers.

"I think we should have kept taking shots," Olivia announced, only slightly slurring her words.

"Liv, out of all the times I've ever been out drinking with you I haven't seen you take more than 3 shots," Munch revealed, smirking at the memories of a drunken Olivia doing karaoke a few weeks ago.

"And she had four tonight," Jeffries added.

"And we took two before we left her apartment," Elliot mumbled, afraid he'd have to deal with a sick Olivia later.

"Guys, I'm not a pussy!" Olivia said, slightly angry at her coworkers for thinking she was overly drunk. "I haven't even done anything stupid yet!"

"Lets keep it that way, babe. Unless you wanna come home with me," Munch laughed with a wink Olivia's way.

"Sorry, Munch, I got other plans for who I'm going home with," Olivia declared with a look Elliot's way, wanting to know if he understood what she meant. When he didn't react she thought of something. She slipped her foot out of her black stiletto heel and placed her foot in Elliot's lap. He gave her a questioning look as she rubbed her foot up and down his thigh.

Elliot eyes were locked on Olivia as she continued to tease him with her foot, he was thankful the tables had long tablecloths so no one would know what his partner was doing to him under the table.

Jeffries stood up grabbing everyones empty beers, offering to get new ones.

"I'll join you," Munch said, standing up and following his partner.

Olivia let out a small moan when her foot met his rock hard cock through his dress pants. She continued to tease him.

"Liv, you're drunk," Elliot told the brunette amused as he tried to move her foot before they had a mess on their hands.

"I'm also not wearing any panties," Olivia stated, winking at him as she voluntarily moved her foot from his lap.

"Babe, don't tell me that, we can't leave here for a few hours at least," Elliot replied, clearly frustrated.

"I'm your babe now?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just tried to get me off with your foot and then tell me you aren't wearing panties, I think I can call you babe after that," Elliot answered, scooting his chair closer to hers. Olivia threw her beer cap under the table.

"El, I think I dropped something under the table. Could you get it?" Olivia asked with a look in her eyes Elliot never had the pleasure of seeing before. They were a darker brown than usual.

"Liv, if I go under that table, you're gonna be screaming and that can't happen here," Elliot replied, smirking when his response made her bite her lip.

"Please, El, I don't want to leave the cap I dropped down there for someone else to pick up."

Elliot found himself lifting the tablecloth and climbing under, clearly the alcohol was effecting him as well and not just his partner. He couldn't believe he was about to be so careless but lust had consumed his body and all he could think about was his partners wet pussy waiting for him under the table.

Elliot laughed as he looked around for the cap before turning to Olivia, spreading her legs. Under the dimly lit table he took in the beautiful sight before him, feeling his dick painfully strain against his pants. Elliot scooted her to the edge of her chair, and planted a long flat lick along her wet folds. She opened her legs further to him and he latched onto her clit, causing her to let out a low moan. He chuckled against her and continued to suck and lick her clit. He heard Olivia thanks the returning detectives for the beers and knew he didn't have much time. He connected his hot mouth back to her clit, flicking her bundle of nerves with his tongue and slammed two thick fingers into Olivia. She let out a loud moan as the other two detectives looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Fuck! Elliot just crushed my foot with his knee!" Olivia lied as Elliot emerged from under the table.

"I found the cap drunky pants over here dropped," Elliot smiled as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm not wearing pants," Olivia said, a little too sexily. Monique spit beer on the table, laughing.

"Oh my god! You were not!" Monique squealed as Elliot and Olivia's face turned red.

"What did I miss?" Munch asked, having no idea what was going on.

"He was," Monique stopped, thinking carefully what words to use and trying to suppress her laughter, "pleasuring her under the table."

"You horn dogs!" Munch said, laughing. "How long you two been fucking?"

"This is the first time anything has happened," Olivia muttered, embarrassed.

"And he goes straight to going down on you? He's a keeper, Liv," Monique said.

"I kinda started it, with my foot," Olivia said, laughing.

"I just hope no one saw Elliot go under the table or you making sex faces," Munch said. "Cap will kill you two."

"Oh, fuck!" Olivia voiced as she took as drink of her beer.

"I think you two should go finish what you started," Monique told them.

"Then we'd have to leave, we took a cap here," Elliot told his coworker.

"Heres my car keys, go have fun, just don't make a mess," Monique warned.

The couple looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"We'll cover for you," Munch added.

Elliot grabbed his beer, drinking the last few swigs then he grabbed Olivia's hand, dragging her towards the door. She was a little unsteady on her feet and Elliot wrapped his arm around her to help her. She began giggling uncontrollably.

"Whats so funny babe?" He questioned, finding her laughter contagious and joining her.

"I can't believe we're about to do this," she answered.

"What? Do you not want to?" Elliot asked her, suddenly serious.

"Babe, I want this more than anything. I've fingered myself pretending it was you fucking me so many times," Olivia confessed.

"What a coincidence. When I am getting myself off I imagine your lips around my cock," Elliot tells her in a hushed voice.

"Sneaking out early, you two?" Cragen asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"No, cap, Liv had a few too many shots and I was taking her to get some fresh air," Elliot answered for the both of them.

"Ah, whatever you say. Be safe," Cragen said with a wink. The couple continued walking until they reached the cool night air of Manhattan.

"Babe, I can't wait to fuck you," Elliot moaned into her ear as they walked to the car.

"I've wanted to since I first saw you," Olivia answered, pushing him up against the car and reaching for the button on his dress pants. She dropped down to her knees and freed his rock hard dick. Olivia looked up at him, licked her lips and took him all the way in the back of her throat, without breaking eye contact with him. His fingers were in her hair, guiding her mouth where he wanted her.

"I've dreamt about seeing your beautiful lips around my cock for so long, baby," Elliot moaned as she continued to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis.

Olivia looked into his eyes one last time as she took him all the way in her mouth, gagging only a little. She stood back up, smirking at him.

"You sure have talented lips," Elliot commented, smacking her on the ass. He unlocked the door and let Olivia crawl into the back seat. Her hands immediately finding their way to the buttons on his shirt. She began undoing them as fast as her fingers would allow.

"You know whats a little fucked up?" she asked.

"What, babe," Elliot answered, his fingers toying with her nipples through the thin fabric of the dress. "Is this dress the only thing between me and your naked body? You didn't wear a bra or panties? You dirty little girl," Elliot said between kisses he was planting on her neck.

"No bra, no panties, but you ate me out before and I gave you head before we had our first kiss" Olivia replied.

"That can be fixed," Elliot said as his lips grazed hers, he connected to her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She opened her mouth more to the kiss and their tongues met, fighting for dominance. Olivia laid back and pulled Elliot between her legs. The kiss became more needy, more desperate. His fingers were going through her hair and she was pulling his shirt off his muscular shoulders.

Olivia broke the kiss and pulled his slacks down around his ankles.

"You waste no time, detective," Elliot mumbled as he kissed his way up her thighs. Her breathing became more rigid as he got closer to her core. She quickly became impatient and bucked her hips up try and connect with his tongue.

"Patience, babe," Elliot whispered against her pussy, blowing gently, causing her to moan slightly. She grabbed his head and aligned his mouth with her clit.

"Please, El," she moaned, needed him to pleasure her. He quickly dove into her, lapping away at her core. He inserted two fingers into her hot, wet center and curled them towards her g-spot.

"You taste so good, you drunk little slut," Elliot growled, slamming his fingers into her harder, he felt her inner walls tightening around his fingers.

"El, I'm gonna cum," Olivia screamed, her moans becoming frantic as he continued finger fucking her and flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Come for daddy," Elliot told her, sternly as she came all over his hand and face. He remembered what Monique said and quickly began cleaning her juices with his tongue.

Olivia grabbed the hand Elliot was using to finger her and brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking them into her mouth. She grabbed his face and brought him to her, kissing him. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and moaned into the kiss. When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart.

"You kinky little slut," Elliot said, almost positive he had just fallen in love with his partner.

"You have no idea, detective," Olivia replied as she lifted her dress off her, revealing her slim, toned body.

Elliot kissed her color bone, leaving dark hickeys. He moved down to her perky breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. She arched into him, her hands in his hair.

"Fuck me now, daddy," Olivia moaned, guiding him to her entrance.

He entered her without hesitation, she screamed out in ecstasy. He gave her no time to adjust to the intrusion as he began fucking her hard.

"You're so tight, Liv," Elliot growled in her ear, biting on her ear lobe. She began meeting his thrusts. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him passionately.

"El, baby, fuck me harder," Olivia purred. Elliot flipped her so she was on all fours and he began fucking her hard from behind. His hand found its way to her clit and he pinched her bundle of nerves between her fingers. She met his hard thrusts, asking for more.

"I'm close baby, cum with me," Elliot moaned as he felt her walls tightening on him, he knew he couldn't last much longer with this amazing of a pussy.

"El, I'm cumming!" Olivia yelled, her moans turning into screams, her legs shaking, Elliot held her up so she didn't collapse.

"Me, too. Liv, where do you want me to cum?" He asked, frantic that they had forgotten a condom.

Despite Olivia's body being spent, still coming down from her most recent high and ready to collapse, she eased herself off his dick, and flipped around. She took him deep in the back of her throat and moaned. He looked at her wonderfully plump lips around his cock and couldn't hold it anymore. He came hard and in spasms in her mouth. Olivia swallowed it all, like a champ and then kissed him hard.

"Thanks for that, I haven't came that hard in a long time," Olivia told him after the broke the kiss.

"Hopefully we get to do it a lot more often," Elliot said, handing her her dress.

The drivers door of the car opened and Monique stepped inside.

"I'm not gonna lie, I came out here to be a look out, make sure no one saw you guys fucking, and I ended up watching. Wanna have some more fun?" Monique asked with a smile.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the other detective, seductively.

"How about we go inside for a while before they wonder where we are then everyone comes back to my place for a nightcap?" Olivia asked, her fingers around Elliots rehardening shaft.


	7. Cribs

Olivia walked through the precinct like a zombie, not really focusing on anything and not really knowing where she was going. She heard the soft buzz of conversations and noise from the busy streets right behind the brick walls. Sleep deprivation and hunger were consuming her thoughts. Before she realized where she was going she found herself in the locker room, staring at Elliot's locker.

Dammit, she had been so pissed at him today, pissed enough that she said things she regretted before he had the chance to process them and wished she could take back. Olivia was sure she would never forget the look on his face, like she'd just slapped him. He only let his reaction be known for a second then he took off right after she said that horrible thing and hasn't came back since.

Olivia opened his locker and looked at his belongings. She found his old, worn, thinning light grey NYPD tee-shirt in the bottom, under some papers and she picked it up. She brought it to her nose and inhaled his scent, manly and intoxicating.

She placed the shirt down on the bench and stripped off her clothes, knowing she would not be able to fight off sleep for much longer but wanted to wash away all the bad from the horrible day. She stepped into the showers and turned on the one closest to her. The cold spray made her catch her breath and she felt her nipples harden immediately. She groaned when the cold water didn't turn warm but was thankful for the boost of energy it gave her.

Olivia turned off the water and moved to the next foucet. This one warmed almost instantly and she smiled, gratefully. She let the water run over her face and then through her hair before she shampooed it. Olivia turned toward the door, thinking she heard it squeak but she didn't see anyone so she went back to caring for her hair.

Five minutes later she was grabbing her towel and drying off her olive toned skin. She put some lotion on her face and threw the shirt of Elliot's over her damp body. She walked bare foot to the sleeping area.

Olivia picked her favorite cot and laid down on it, thankful the cribs were empty and almost everyone had gone home for the night, meaning she didn't feel the need to put on her sweats, it was a warm night and the precinct didn't have the best air conditioners. She picked up her cell from the mattress and dialed El's number.

She pressed the phone to her ear and listened as it rang. Once, twice, three, four time before his voicemail picked up.

"This is Stabler. I'll get back to you when I can."

"El, please come back. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean a word I said. I love you," Olivia hung the phone up quickly. _Shit._ She thought. _I just told him I loved him._

Olivia sat on the cot, trying to catch her breath, she put her head between her knees, trying to control her sudden wave of nausea. She looked up when she heard the door creak open.

"Elliot!" She smiled, jumping up from the cot to greet him. His expression was blank, giving off no hints of how he was feeling. She wrapped her arms around him before she remembered the only thing she was wearing was his old holy NYPD teeshirt. She tried to ignore the fact that her nipples were extremely hard and he had to be noticing it, too. She also tried to ignore the fact that his body was hard and muscular, just like every other time she hugged him, but this time was different, she had very little covering her. It was like she could feel so much more of him without the confinement of her clothes. Olivia just took the moment to breath in his scent and run her hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, I'm so sorry," she whispered, maybe a little to close to his ear and the sweet spot on his neck. She watched as her hot breath took its effect on his body and goose bumps formed on his skin and the hair on his neck stood up.

"I know, Liv, I heard your voicemail," Elliot sighed, "I'm sorry, too."

He pulled her back, and looked deep into her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek, and used his other hand to brush some fallen hair out of her eyes. He slowly leaned into her and lightly grazed his lips against hers. Elliot rested his forehead on hers and left his hands on each of her cheeks.

"El," Olivia whispered, before she moved her head to the side and latched her lips to his neck. She placed small licks and kisses on his skin, leaving love marks and bites. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it from its home buried beneath his jeans that fit just right, lifting it over his head and discarding it across the room. Her hands skimmed this fresh skin and she bit her lip to suppress her moan.

Elliot placed his hands on her hips and reconnected their lips to one another. Olivia deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth. She began fumbling with his belt and his firm hands wandered from her hips up to her breasts. He toyed with her hard nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"This shirt never looked this good on me, babe, but I can't wait to see how good it looks on the floor next to mine," Elliot said, easily with a laugh before he lifted it over her head, revealing her naked, toned figure. His breath hitched in his throat as he drank her in, wanting to ravish her until the end of time.

"It's not polite to stare, Stabler," Olivia laughed but making no attempts to cover herself, in fact she did a little spin for him, making sure he could see every inch of her.

"It's not polite to tease," Elliot answered, his eyes glossing over with lust as he reached forward for her and grabbed by the arm and led her to the cots. He gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back and he trailed his fingers up and down her long, luscious legs. Elliot spaced her legs slightly apart and continued to run his fingers up and down her thighs, making her blood run wild with anticipation. He began tracing his hand toward her inner thigh, and she once again bit her lip, waiting for his next move. He let his hand linger there, making slow circles with his fingers lightly brushing her skin.

"El, I meant what I said, in the voice mail," Olivia said, her eyes filled with not only lust but also all the love she felt for him. Her voice was small, but meaningful and he brought his lips to hers for a searing kiss. He dipped his fingers a little lower, without warning and made contact with her clit. Olivia moaned in response and Elliot felt his dick stiffen.

"Baby, you are so wet," Elliot stuttered as he sunk his long, thick middle finger into her, making her squirm and arch toward him, up off the bed. He began curling and twisting his finger all while pumping it into her at a pace incredibly slow and he managed to rub her clit with his thumb without his eyes ever leaving hers. She bit at her now swollen bottom lip to stifle the moans she was holding back.

"I need you, now. Make love to me," Olivia whispered, her beautiful brown eyes, closed from the pleasure of his finger. Elliot slid his finger out of her and sucked it into his mouth, then giving her a grin.

"Get on your stomach, Liv," he told her, his voice deep. She eagerly did what she was told and he quickly took his belt off then lightly whipped her glorious, round ass with it. Olivia cried out in pleasure, begging for more, harder this time, she pleaded. Elliot wasted no time as he cracked his belt down again on the other side of her ass. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, his partner, on her knees and forearms before him, legs spread, wonderful view of her now reddening ass, and her glistening, tight, pink pussy with her arousal dripping down her thighs.

"I'm ready for you, daddy," Olivia moaned, putting her weight on one forearm and snaking the other between her thighs as she began rubbing her clit, giving him a show. Elliot took the moment to watch, afraid he might cum just from the sight and sounds she was making but he regained control and unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down his legs along with his boxers.

Olivia watched with eyes as wide as her grin as his rock hard, long, thick erection sprang free. She licked her lips, inviting him in. He walked up behind her and teased his dick between her lips and slightly pushed the tip of his penis inside her. But just as quick as it was there, he took it away, much to her disappointment.

Elliot wasted no time as he quickly flipped Olivia onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. He help them there with one hand and used the other to place her legs onto his shoulders. He looked her in the eyes once again as he entered her, fast and hard. She hardly had time to adjust to his intrusion before he began his thrusts. Olivia continued to bit her lip that was now bleeding, but she didn't care, the last thing she wanted was her screams attracting unwanted attention and causing them to be interrupted.

"Liv, I love you," Elliot moaned, as he continued to pound into her fast and hard. She couldn't have responded if she wanted to, the pleasure in her body was too deep, she was seeing stars and she felt as though he was penetrating her soul. Their bodies were covered with a thin layer of sweat and Olivia was now having a hard time trying to keep her soft whimpers, soft whimpers. They were now more like muffled screams, due to the fact that Elliot had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Right there! Don't stop!" Olivia moaned into his neck when he moved his hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she tried to squirm away from this over load of pleasure. He let go of her wrists and she immediately began clawing at his back. She felt something she had never quite felt before, rising inside her. He was repeatedly hitting her g-spot, as per her request and she couldn't think straight.

"You are so tight, baby, I can't last much longer," Elliot said, out of breath, but never losing his pace or her spot.

"Elliot, I'm coming," she screamed, before he had a chance to stop her. As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, he covered hers with his in a deep, primal kiss. Her walls clenched down on his dick, bearing him unable to move and her orgasm took over like a hurricane. He muffled her screams with his mouth and felt his release coming when her walls tightened ever more around his cock. This was unlike any clitoral orgasm she had ever had. This was more powerful, more intense, more pleasure. She felt as though her orgasm lasted forever, but she knew it was just the fact that she had two major orgasms and a few smaller ones right in a row.

She lay under Elliot, trying to catch her breath, a smile on both of their faces, sweat drenching their bodies. She was still coming down from her high when she felt him harden inside her.

"El, baby, I can't go again, it'll kill me. But, I have a solution," Olivia smirked, quickly forgetting how much she needed sleep as desire took over her body. She pushed him up off of her and flipped him around onto his back, she climbed on top of him and began kissing her way down his body, from his nose, his lips, his jaw, his neck, his collar bones, his chest, his abs, his pelvic bone, to his erect shaft. She looked up at him before she took him all in her mouth to the back of her throat, he stared at her, wide eyed as she gave him magnificent head. His hands found their way to her hair and he helped her go at the pace he wanted. He watched as his partners plump lips sucked up and down lis long, thick shaft, and he realized just how long he'd waited for this fantasy to become reality.


	8. Drinks After Work

DRINKS AFTER WORK

Olivia closed the open file on her cluttered desk and let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed her head with her left hand and let her right one drape by her side.

"Damn, that was a rough one. I'm glad it's over," Fin said, sitting down at his desk, looking from Olivia to her partner.

Elliot glanced over from his paperwork to Olivia, he noticed how her navy blue shirt hugged her beautiful curves and how her nipples slightly poked through the thin fabiric, he wanted to let his hands travel all over her body. The soft sound of Liv's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Sorry, what Liv? I didn't hear you," Elliot said, slightly embarrassed being caught staring at her and was hoping she didn't notice.

"Well if you weren't so busy staring at her tits you would of heard her," Fin stated, matter of factly with a dumbass grin.

"Smartass," Elliot said under his breath as he looked back to Liv. "What we're you saying?"

"Wanna get a drink?" She asked, her lips pursed and her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure. Let me finish this first," he replied, indicating toward his paperwork, his fingers working the keys at a quick pace, not wanting to keep his partner waiting long.

"Fin?" Olivia questioned, standing up and tidying her desk, throwing away old papers and neatly stacking the ones she needed.

"Not tonight, baby girl," Fin answered, yawning, "I'm too tired." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change fast," Olivia said as she walked toward the cribs and she could feel Elliot's eyes burning holes into her ass and she bit her lip.

 _Dammit, Olivia. What is wrong with you?_ She wondered to herself. _He's married and he just desires your body. It's just a flirtation. Nothing is ever going to happen._

She opened her locker and took a deep breath. She found a somewhat casual yet sexy outfit and stripped out of her work clothes. She quickly washed off the filth from the day in the shower and stepped out feeling refreshed. She toweled off fast and stepped into her black lace thong and matching bra. Then she buttoned up the black sheer somewhat see through shirt and white skinny jeans. Olivia swept some mascara over her long lashes and patted some blush on her cheeks. She took her hair out of the clip and let it fall to her shoulders. Standing in front of the dirty mirror in the cribs Olivia had to admit, she looked damn good.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot was ready to leave and he headed toward the cribs to find Liv. He found her, looking beautiful as ever, asleep on a cot. He laughed to himself before he stepped over to her. He looked down at her and noticed how her shirt had ridden up, giving him a peek of her toned and tan stomach. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her there, kiss his way up her body, down her body, kiss every inch of her body while he looked into her eyes and she begged him for more.

 _Elliot! Get a damn grip. You're married! Plus, Liv doesn't want you._ Elliot thought to himself before placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder and shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Hey, Liv. Still wanna get drinks?" Elliot asked after she opened her eyes.

"Shit! Yes I do. How long was I asleep?" Liv asked.

"Not long, maybe like ten minutes I think," Elliot answered as he smiled at her, thinking how he wasn't sure if she ever looked more beautiful than she did at that exact moment.

She grabbed her purse from the floor next to her and stood up, pulling her shirt down and blushing realizing he had probably noticed that her skin was showing.

Elliot opened the door for her and they took off walking down the street to their favorite bar. He snaked his arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner and she laid her head on him while they walked down the dimly lit street.

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later, it was a short walk, only a few blocks from the precinct. Olivia walked in before Elliot and he found his eyes wandering down her body once again and stopping at her ass. His thoughts consumed him and before he could stop himself, he felt his cock stiffen, thinking about being nake with her, inside her. His breathing hitched and he had to fight back a moan.

Olivia turned around, about to ask Elliot if he'd rather grab some take out, a bottle of something, a movie, and head back to one of theirs because the bar was quite a bit more packed than usual. When she turned around, her eyes made contact with his member, standing at attention through his work slacks and his eyes were traveling her body.

Olivia felt her face turn red as she walked back towards him, but she also felt her body being consumed with lust from the way he was looking at her, and how his body was reacting to her.

"El, its packed in here, should we just go get food and booze and go back to your apartment?" she asked, trying to not think about his erection.

"That sounds great to me, after we pregame here," Elliot replied with a wink.

He walked over to the bar quickly, thankful that the bartender here had a crush on him. He stood patiently and when she caught his eye he winked at her.

Not two minutes later the bartender was making her way to Elliot and Olivia.

"What can I get you?" she asked, smiling.

"How about six shots of," Elliot stopped, and looked at Liv for help.

"Um, whatever you want, El. I picked tequila last time," Olivia laughed.

"Right, we dont need a repeat of me throwing up. Lets go with whiskey!" Elliot said enthusistacilly.

"Coming right up."

Within minutes the waitress was back with their shots and Elliot handed her thirty dollars, telling her to keep the rest.

"Not running a tab?" She asked.

"Nope, just pregaming tonight," Olivia answered, picking up her first shot and looking at Elliot, waiting for him to join her.

"Alright, well, Elliot, if you're bored tonight I should be out of here by two. Give me a call," said the blonde.

"Will do, Amanda," Elliot said with another wink.

Olivia felt her blood run hot and she no longer cared if Elliot joined her in her shots, she took them all fast, in a row and almost gagged but she held it together.

"Jesus, Liv, are you trying to blackout tonight?" Elliot laughed.

"You know, I think I'm ready to go home."

"Okay, lets go, we already paid the tab," Elliot replied, picking up her coat.

"Alone," Olivia said, grabbing her leather jacket from him and not bothering to put it on as she stormed out of their favorite bar already feeling the effects of the whiskey.

"Olivia! Wait!" Elliot yelled, chasing after her, running right past the bartender without giving her a second thought.

Olivia never slowed her pace as she got as far away from the building as she could, she walked in the direction of her apartment, still hearing Elliot behind her.

She felt a firm grip on her wrist as he spun her around to face him.

"What the hell, Liv. Talk to me!" he pleaded.

"You're fucking that girl?" Olivia stated in a questioning manner.

"Whats it to you?" Elliot raised his voice, frusterated.

"Bye, Elliot."

"Oh, no," Elliot said, firmly, tightning his grip on her wrist, "you do not get to walk away from me! Not like you always do. Olivia Benson can't run away from every fucking thing in her life. Not this time."

"Elliot, let me go!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot backed Olivia into the brick wall behind her, pressed his body weight slightly into her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She felt his hard cock pressing into her stomach and lost her breath.

"This fighting would turn you on, you bastard!" Olivia yelled, trying to push him off of her.

"You know what, yes, Olivia, I fucked her. Once. Drunk. Whats it to you?" Elliot questioned, rage filling his voice, "it's not like you cared until you thought maybe I actually was. And, you know why we only fucked once? Because I called her Liv when I came. Happy now?" Elliot screamed, she felt his erection harden against her stomach even more and found it hard to focus. "And, you know what turns me on about this situation is not the fighting, its the way you look in that fucking outfit, and how beautiful you are, and how all I can think about is your legs wrapped around my head, and how jealous you are, and how you still have no idea how in love with you I am."

"El," Olivia started but wasnt sure what she wanted to say. She looked into his eyes and crashed her lips to his before she had a chance to think better of it. She licked his bottom lip asking for enterence. He quickly granted and they began fighting for dominance. Elliot broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Olivia, I want to make love to you, I want all of you, I want to feel your body on mine, I want to hear you scream my name, I love you and I've waited for this since the day I met you," Elliot confessed, looking deep into the detectives brown eyes.

Olivia licked her lips and realized this wasn't just a flirtation, this was more than that. This was more than a one night stand and it was more than just partners. Once they took this step, the couldn't go back. But, Olivia knew she wouldn't want to go back.

"Take me home, El," Olivia moaned into his neck, as she reached down between them and placed her palm over his rock hard dick. She always had imagined that he would have a big cock, but she never thought it would be like this. She bit her lip thinking about what tonight was going to bring and she knew if just thinking about it was making her this wet, she would be orgasming from the real thing in no time.

"As you wish, my lady," Elliot whispered, taking her hand as he led her to the edge of the street and flagged down a cab. "Tonight, you're all mine, Olivia Benson, finally," he told her with a smile and a smack to her ass.


	9. Hospital

HOSPITAL

 _In my mind this took place in season 4_

Elliot sat quietly in the uncomfortable hospital chair, the room began to darken a little more by the minute but he didn't care. All that mattered was the woman in front of him. He watched her small, still frame and so many thoughts went through his mind. All the things he never said, never did. All the regrets he had. Then his mind wandered back to a few hours ago when everything was okay.

Olivia walked out of the bodega, a smile on her face as she leaned through the open passenger window to hand Elliot his coffee as she sipped on hers. She opened the car door and got into her seat, buckling up before Elliot took the car out of park.

"I'm glad we wrapped that case up early," Elliot said with a sigh, running his hand over his leg.

"Me, too. Hey, El, wanna get some dinner?" Olivia asked, looking over to her partner.

"Sure, lets stop back at the precinct and finish up that paperwork so we can enjoy the weekend and not have to come in early on Monday," Elliot said, turning right at a stop light.

"Sounds good to me, I want to grab my jacket anyway."

An hour later, they were walking out of the precinct, to enjoy their first weekend off in as long as they could remember. Elliot's hand found its way to the small of her back, in a possessive manner and she felt a smile play at her lips.

They walked across the parking lot to their cars and Elliot offered to drive.

"Okay, Stabler, but if I get drunk at dinner you're responsible for getting me home safe," Olivia winked at him with a laugh.

"My pleasure," Elliot answered with a grin as he opened the door for her to get in.

They made their way to the restaurant in ten minutes, a small little bar they both adored. It wasn't overly crowded and they had the best beer on tap.

They walked to their spot at the bar and sat down on the stools. The tall, blonde bartender with extremely tan skin and a tank top two sizes too small for her asked what they'd like to drink.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, allowing him to order first and giving her a second to decide if she was going to go for liquor or beer.

Elliot returned her glance as if he knew what she was thinking and then he ordered an Oberon, the bartended turned to Olivia and she asked for a Corona.

The bartended set their glasses down in front of them and smiled at Elliot. Olivia took a drink and engaged Elliot in conversation. She asked him about Kathy and the kids.

"They're good, they call almost every day," Elliot answered, sadly.

"El, I'm sorry. You could have told me," Olivia said, meaning her words as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I know, I just didn't want you to worry about it, about me," he said, not meeting her eye.

The bartender appeared again, asking if they would like to order and food and they both seemed to remember how hungry they were.

A few minutes later they were both eating their burgers and sipping their beers. When the meal was over, Elliot asked if she would like to stay and drink a little longer.

"You know, why don't we go back to my apartment and make some drinks and watch a movie? We haven't done that in months!" Olivia said, smiling.

"That sounds wonderful, lets get outta here!" Elliot replied, throwing money down on the bar, insisting he pay for hers.

"El, let me get it this time," she begged.

"Liv, no! I didn't even finish half of my beer! I'll pay," and with that, he dragged her out of the door.

They made their way to the car, his arm once again protectively on the small of her back. She walked around to her side and got in. They took off towards her apartment as she scanned the radio stations. After clicking through about 6 of them she finally decided on 80's.

Olivia smiled at the song and got right into it.

"There's no one like you!" She sang over enthusiastically as she pointed at Elliot, making him laugh, which only egged on her silliness. Olivia dragged this on for a few blocks and they laughed. Suddenly turning serious, Olivia started singing again, looking at Elliot once again.

"I cant wait for the nights with you, I imagine the things we'd do. I just want to be loved by you," she sang, and shivers went down Elliot's whole body as he looked at her, looking at him, her plump lips singing words he wished she would tell him in actuality.

They stopped at a red light, Olivia turning the station again. This time she found some rap and began trying her hardest to keep up with the man in the song, this sent Elliot into a fit of laughter. When the light turned green Elliot pressed the gas and drove into the intersection.

The fond memories of his night were ruined and he came back to reality, looking once again at the woman in front of him. Never taking his eyes off her.

"Excuse me, sir, you cant be here, visiting hours are over," a young nurse said, as she was making her rounds.

"I'm her fiancé, and I'm not leaving her alone," Elliot lied, hoping it'd work because nothing was getting him out of this chair and away from her side.

"Okay, I'm sorry, ring me if you need anything," she told him as she finished checking Olivia and left the room.

Elliot looked down at the love of his life and thought how beautiful she looked, even with a few scrapes on her face and her hair a mess. He smiled down at her as his eyes filled with tears. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles one by one, over and over.

"Olivia Margret Benson, I swear, if you don't wake up, I don't even know what I'll do. I have never imagined a life without you because from the moment I laid my eyes on you, have have been my world, my life, my everything. I think about you when I wake up and before I go to sleep, I imagine what life would be like if God were on my side and I got to take you home every night after work and make love to you like there was no tomorrow. I imagine you in a white dress and on a beach in Haiwii. I have named our children a hundred times over in my head. I dream of you every night. I have a picture of you next to my bed and its the most beautiful picture I have ever seen even though its been folded and the edges are starting to whither," he stopped for a moment, looking at her hand in his and wished she was awake and in his arms.

"Fuck," he mumbled. This night could have gone so different if only he'd been paying attention. If only some drunk idiot hadn't rammed into him. If only they'd left a little earlier. If only he'd finished his beer and they stayed a little longer. If only.

Elliot thought of what he wished could be happening now, a slightly too buzzed Olivia laying draped across him on the couch, her eyes struggling to stay open, Elliot's hand running through her hair, her hand on his leg. The movie not getting any attention because Olivia had already fallen asleep and Elliot was too preoccupied with how close Olivia was to him and too concentrated on not moving because he didn't want to disturb her. He would wait a few more minutes to grab the blanket on the couch behind his head and drape it over her as he finished his beer, watching her sleep peacefully as he had many, many nights before. Oh, how he wished this night could have ended like that, instead of this. At the hospital, scared to death of losing the only woman he's ever truly loved before he had the chance to tell her.

"Olivia, wake up," Elliot cried, "please, babe, you have no idea how many times I've called you that while you were sleeping. Wishing I had the courage to call you that when you were conscious. And there was one time, when you kissed me while you were so drunk, it was the most sloppy, most perfect, drunk kiss in the entire universe. I knew you wouldn't remember the next morning and right after you let go of me, you threw up on my shoes. I never told you because I didn't want to tell you about the divorce yet and I knew you would feel bad for coming onto a married man. But I'm telling you now, even though you cant hear me. I just need to get all of this off my chest." Elliot stopped to take a breath, realizing tears were streaming down his face in constant flow.

"I need you, Olivia. More than I need anymore. More than I need the sun, or oxygen, or any single thing in this world. I need you. Without you, I am nothing, I have nothing. There is nothing I want more than you, you are my world, Liv," Elliot whispered, the tears running down his face as he looked at his shoes while holding her hand close to his heart.

He felt her stir beneath him and looked up to meet her eyes, welling with tears and she squeezed his hand. His breathing caught in his throat, and he feared he was imagining the whole thing.

"Liv? Can you hear me? Do you need a doctor?" He asked, his voice shaky and full of concern.

"Elliot," she whispered, placing her battered hands on either sides of his cheeks as the tears fell from her eyes. "I love you with all my heart."

"Liv, how long were you awake?" he asked, not caring how much she heard but was still curious.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "long enough," she said with a smile.

"Let me get the doctor," Elliot said, rising to his feet.

A few moments later, he returned with the doctor behind him.

"Miss Benson, how are you feeling?" he asked, while examining her.

"Quite well, considering. I just ache a little," she answered and Elliot knew she was down playing it so she could leave sooner.

"Alright, well from your scans earlier it looks like you have no brain bleeds and you have no serious injuries but you did hit your head so you'll have to stay overnight," he told her as he stood to leave.

"Thank you, doctor," Olivia said as he exited then she turned to Elliot, "how long was I out for?" she asked.

"The longest and most painful two hours of my life," Elliot answered, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I really do love you, El, I always have," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"And, I really love you. Every single word I said, I meant. Babe, don't cry, this is a happy time, minus the hospital," he said with a light laugh and she smiled.

"Come lay with me?" she asked, as she scooted her body to the far side of the small mattress and pulled the sheet up for him to get in.

Elliot walked over to her and peeled off his jacket, throwing it onto the back of the chair as he climbed into the bed with put his arm around Olivia.

Olivia grabbed his face and brought him to her, she brought her lips to his and savored the moment then she parted her lips slightly and crashed hers with his. At first, the kiss was gentle and soft but it quickly became heated and primal. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently. His hands got tangled into her hair. She found herself climbing onto his lap and strateling him. He arched his erection up to her and she moaned into his mouth, making him crazy. Her hands were clawing franticly at his shirt, trying to remove it.

"Liv," Elliot said, breathlessly, breaking the kiss and regaining his senses, "we can't do this here, now, in a hospital."

"El, baby, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life, and i know you want me too," Olivia said with a wink, grinding down on his erection, making him weak.

"Oh god, Liv, baby, you're making me crazy," he whispered, his voice rough.

"You have no idea," she said with a seductive grin as she kissed him again and began to rub his member through his jeans with her palm.

The kiss, once again, was primal and full of years of pent up feelings and sexual tension. Elliot's hands found their way out her hair and to her bra clad breasts, as she was only wearing a hospital gown. He toyed with her hard nipples through the thin fabric, causing her to moan.

"Goddammit, Liv," he growled, "I want nothing more than to fuck you senseless right now but this isn't right. I want our first time together to be perfect. I want it to be special."

"Who said we had to fuck?" Olivia asked with a grin as she leaned back into kiss him.

"You are going to be the death of me," Elliot said against her lips right before her tongue slid into his mouth and her hands found the buckle to his jeans.


	10. Oops

Olivia's phone beeped and she looked down, two texts. One from the guy she was seeing, Rob, and one from Elliot.

Elliot: OMW back from Rikers. Want me 2 bring some dinner?

Rob: Miss your body, baby. Wish you were naked next to me ;)

Olivia smiled at her phone and began typing her replies.

Olivia: No, what I want is to be naked on top of you, moaning your name

Olivia: Sounds wonderful! :)

She placed her phone back into her pocket and focused on her computer, trying to finish her DD5's. She glanced at the clock, 9:51 pm. Most of the bullpen had cleared out, leaving just her, Cragen and a few uniforms on the floor. She heard the elevator open and hoped it was Elliot, she was famished.

Elliot approached her with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before, he didn't say a word, just grabbed her hand and drug her behind him to the cribs.

"El, what are you doing?" She asked, giggling at him.

He closed the door of the cribs behind him, locked the door and pushed her back into it. He closed the space between them before she had time to question him again. His erection pressed into her stomach and she felt her knees go weak. Elliot placed his hand around her throat and gently squeezed as he placed his mouth on hers, his tongue licking at her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, getting lost in the moment. His hand slid down between her thick thighs and began to tease her through her dress pants. She moaned into the kiss, wanting so much more.

"Elliot," Olivia demanded, breaking the kiss, "what the hell are you doing?" She questioned, wondering where his straight forwardness came from.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Elliot asked, between kisses to her neck. Olivia found it hard to breathe with so much arousal flowing through her body.

"I've always wanted you, but why today?" Olivia wondered.

"Your text?" Elliot said, anger filling his voice. "You didn't mean to send it to me," realization struck Elliots face like she'd slapped him. He pulled her away from the door and stormed out of it. Never looking back.

Olivia took a moment to make sure all her clothes were on right and took a breath before she ran out after him.

"Elliot! Just talk to me!" She begged, walking around the precinct, looking for him.

When she couldn't find him in any obvious spot, she thought to check the interrogation rooms. She walked to his favorite one, the most secluded one, easiest for him to get away with being rough with the perps. She opened the door, hoping to find him there. He was staring at the door, slacks unbuckled, hard cock in his hand, pleasuring himself.

Olivia took in the sight before her, a small moan escaping her throat. She placed her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the sound but it was very noticeable.

Elliot looked into her eyes and Olivia walked forward, towards him. She dropped down to her knees and replaced his hand with hers, she began mimicking his strokes.

"El, I didn't mean to send that text to you, but I am so glad I did. I have wanted to do this for years," Olivia told him, looking him in the eye. She swirled her tongue around the head of his penis, then took all of him in her mouth.

Elliot moaned in response to her mouth, he looked down at her and realized he never thought he would be this lucky, having his partners plump lips around his cock was what he dreamed about.

Olivia continued working her magical mouth around his shaft and Elliot knew if she kept it up, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Babe, I'm going to cum if you keep that up," Elliot moaned.

Olivia smiled up at him, before gently biting down on the head of his penis, which took Elliot over the edge, he placed his hands in her hair and made her take him deep in her throat as he spilled his hot seed down her throat and she swallowed every drop.


	11. Truth or Dare

TRUTH OR DARE

In my mind this took place in season 1.

Olivia walked into her apartment after a long day of work and let out a sigh. The Special Victims Unit had just closed a rather hard case involving sex traffickers and Olivia along with the rest of the squad needed a break. She placed her bag and purse on the counter then walked into her bedroom to put her gun and badge in the lockbox beside her bed.

Olivia walked back out to the kitchen, rubbing her neck to relieve the built up tension. A quick glance up at the clock that hung on her wall revealed it was a little after six. Elliot won't be here until around 8 so I have time to take a bath, Olivia thought with a smile. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, other than a few water bottles, a case of El's favorite beer and her leftover Chinese from last week, there was nothing.

"Good thing I picked up some food on the way home," Olivia said to herself as she grabbed the grocery bag, emptying its contents. Eggs, bread, pancake mix, bacon, syrup, butter, (everything she needed to make Elliot breakfast if he stayed the night) a box of noodles, chicken breast, Alfredo sauce, and two bottles of her favorite wine. She put things away and grabbed a wine glass poured it more full than she should have but she decided tonight she didn't care.

She grabbed a pan and began boiling some water for the noodles and she cooked the chicken while nursing her wine. She added the noodles to the water and poured herself more wine. After Olivia was satisfied with the meal she cooked, she left it on the stove while she filled her glass once more and headed towards the bathroom.

Olivia set her glass on the sink and started to run her bath water. It was just after 7 so she would have just enough time to relax and then have dinner with Elliot and unwind after the case. This was something the partners did often, and usually the rest of the squad joined but they all wanted to get home and sleep. Olivia knew Elliot could never sleep after a case like this, and neither could she so they had made it a tradition to have dinner and drinks after a hard case. The night usually ended with them passed out in the middle of their second movie on her couch and they'd wake up and have breakfast in the morning. Olivia found herself smiling at the memories, she leaned down to check the water.

She quickly stripped off her work clothes, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Olivia picked up her wine and smiled, taking a grateful swig while twirling in front of the mirror. She stepped into the tub, the mix of the hot water and the cold air hitting her made her nipples harden and goose bumps to form on her skin. The water immediately relaxed her, she found herself a little buzzed and quite aroused thinking back to earlier today when Elliots hand grazed her body, she knew it was an accident but her body reacted in a way she wasn't expecting. Olivia swallowed more of her wine, her third glass almost now empty. She put down the glass and her hand found its way to her hard nipple, pinching and kneading her breast. Her unoccupied hand slipped under the water and between her legs. She let out a moan when she made contact with her already swollen clit.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was enjoying her release, her head thrown back, her legs shaking, her fingers still working her clit and instead of her usual moans and screams, today they were replaced with the name "Elliot." She had no reason to be quiet so her fantasy fully took over her body as she imagined Elliot being the one to do such magical things to her body, bringing her over the edge and letting her go. As she came down from her high, she smiled, proud of her fast and hard achievement, wondering how good Elliot really could fuck her. Realizing she had worked up an appetite, she drained the water and got out of the tub.

Olivia walked into her bedroom from the adjoining master bathroom and looked at the clothes she had already laid out on her bed for tonight. Her old, grey NYPD tee shirt that she loved so much and had started to thin from all the times she's washed it, some black leggings because she loved the way they looked on her glorious ass, and a black lace thong. She decided to skip the bra for tonight, finding really no need for one.

After getting dressed, Olivia grabbed her empty wine glass and she entered the living room. She was startled to see Elliot sitting on her couch, patiently waiting for her, smiling.

"Jesus! You scared me! When did you get here?" Olivia asked, holding her chest, trying to control her breathing.

"Just a few minutes ago, I knocked and figured you were busy so I used your spare key."

"Well, I made dinner and have your favorite beer," Olivia stated, with a smile pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thank god! I'm starved!" Elliot said as he stood up from the couch and followed behind her, watching her ass move and her hips sway as she walked.

Olivia grabbed the bottle of wine and Elliots beer and placed them on the table along with her empty glass, she set out two plates and warmed up the dinner she made before spooning some onto their plates and sitting down.

She poured herself her forth glass of wine and laughed to herself, finding the bottle a little more than halfway empty. Elliot skeptically looked at her.

"Whats so funny, detective?" Elliot questioned with a raised eyebrow, finding himself wanting to laugh just because she was. Her laughter was always contagious, even though with their line of work he didn't hear it much.

"I've drank all this by myself and it isn't even eight yet," Olivia stated.

"You deserve to relax, Liv," Elliot said full of seriousness, then taking a drink of his beer. "But it looks like I need to catch up to you."

"Won't take much, lightweight," Olivia teased, grinning at her joke and taking a bite of food.

"Ouch, Benson, that hurt," Elliot said, grabbing his chest and then bursting into laughter.

"I'm just kidding, El. You've held my hair back while I puked more than once," Olivia said, thinking back on nights she couldn't remember getting home but woke by the toilet with Elliot sleeping next to her on the floor.

"Don't forget having to deal with your drunk horniness," Elliot said, smirking.

Olivia was shocked by his words, she thought she had never throw herself at him or given him any reason to think she wanted him, but she couldn't always remember what she had done the night before.

"You're on crack! You have never seen my drunken horniness," Olivia stated matter-of-factly, grabbing her wine glass and taking a long drink. She took a few more bites, finishing what was one her plate and then she sat it in the sink. Elliot stood up and backed her into the wall. He put his hands on her hips and he mimicked her, his lips close to her neck. He pressed his lips to her neck, long enough to leave a mark.

"That is for the hickey you left on me two weeks ago while you were drunk and then threw up on my shoes right after," Elliot said laughing as he watched Olivia's face glaze over with terror.

"Oh, my god!" She said, lowering her head. Elliot wasn't ready to let her off the hook so he pressed himself into her a littler more and brought his lips slowly to her ear.

"'Oh, El, I love your muscles.' 'El, baby, you can sleep in my bed you don't have to sleep on the couch.' 'Elliot, you are so sexy.' Do I need to go on?" He asked, laughing.

"El! I have never done that! And if I did, I was clearly too drunk to remember!" Olivia said, angry and embarrassed, pushing him away from her.

"I know that, Liv, I also knew you wouldn't remember the next day. Thats why I've never brought it up. But its fun to see you get embarrassed and to be honest I love when you get that way with me even if its just because you're drunk," Elliot gloated, with a grin.

"Thats the only time you seem to get me going," Olivia remarked, smirking back as she poured more wine in her glass and grabbed Elliot another beer.

"Liv, you got anything stronger? I want to take a shot," Elliot told her.

"I should, check the freezer."

Elliot opened the freezer door and disappeared from her sight for a few moments. When he reappeared he was grinning like an idiot with a bottle of expensive tequila in his hand.

"I hit the fucking jackpot with this!" Elliot beamed.

"Why?" Olivia asked, unable to control her laughter as he grabbed two shot glasses. "Whoa, there. I am not taking a shot! I am already feeling this wine and you don't want to deal with 'drunky pants horny Benson,'" she told him with a laugh.

"Because tequila makes your clothes fall off! Oh, you're taking the shot. Don't be a fucking puss," Elliot insisted.

"Fuck you," Olivia said, grabbing the shot glass and letting the liquid quickly down her throat, only slightly burning. She slammed the glass down as he grinned at her.

"If I ever want you to do anything all I have to do is call you a pussy and it pretty much guaranties you'll do it," Elliot explained and she laughed.

"Thats pretty true, I hate being called a pussy. Just because I have one doesn't mean I am one," she said as he took a shot and then poured them another round. "I don't care what you call me, I am not taking that. You're stuck with it."

Elliot just winked and downed both shots rather quickly, Olivia grabbed her wine glass taking a drink. Her body was starting to tingle from the alcohol and she knew she was becoming a little more than just buzzed, and it would only be worse when the tequila hit her.

"Maybe, we should put in a movie now?" Olivia asked, setting her glass on the table.

"Liv, we've watched every movie you own at least three times," Elliot replied, a look of boredom on his face.

"What do you suggest then?"

"We could play a game?" He asked, his face instantly lost all trace of boredom and was replaced with a child-like expression, she laughed at how excited he was.

"Sure, I can go grab the cards. I'm not sure where they are though," Olivia said, beginning to walk towards the living room to see where she left them.

"I was thinking a different game," Elliot declared, a smirk on his face, she turned back to him.

"Like?" Olivia asked, skeptical.

"How about truth or dare?" He said, that same childish grin on his face and she laughed.

"Elliot, sorry to break it to you but we graduated high school about fifteen years ago," said the beautiful detective.

"Don't be a pussy," Elliot said laughing and opening a new beer.

"Ugh, fine!" Olivia said, feeling unsure of herself but taking another drink to calm her nerves. She grabbed the bottle of wine, her glass, and a few beers for Elliot and he grabbed the shot glasses and tequila and they headed for the living room. They both took a seat on the carpet, and looked at each other.

"Are there any rules?" She asked.

"You can't pick truth every time, and you can't back out of a dare and if you do, you only get to once and you have to go outside on the fire escape and yell 'I am a pussy,' as loud as you can," Elliot said, laughing.

"I can live with those rules. You start."

"Truth or dare?" Elliot asked and then took a drink from his bottle.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Munch and confess your love for him and say that you're horny," Elliot said, barley able to control his laughter.

"Oh my gosh, El. This should be interesting," Olivia stated as she picked up the phone and dialed Munch's number. She put it on speaker so Elliot could hear everything that was said.

"Munch," he answered after two rings.

"John, its Olivia," said Olivia, in her best bedroom voice, causing Elliot to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Liv, what are you doing?" Asked the older detective.

"Well, actually, I'm laying here thinking about how horny I am and how much I want to be with you," Olivia said, doing a damn good job at not laughing and staying in character, Elliot on the other hand was dying, his face was red and he had to put his hand over his mouth to quiet himself.

"Liv," Munch laughed, "you did good, but El, I can hear you. You drunk tards, let me guess, either Liv lost a bet or you guys are playing 'truth or dare'?"

"Truth or dare," Liv answered with a laugh as Elliot composed himself and took another shot.

"Well, you two behave yourselves and have fun. Goodnight, oh and Liv, next time you're really horny give me a call," Munch said with a deep laugh, hanging up.

"Well dammit!" Elliot said laughing.

"I was convincing, you couldn't keep your shit together! Truth or dare?" Olivia asked.

"Truth," Elliot replied, taking another swig from his beer.

"How was your first time?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"Well, I was seventeen and I thought I was in love, it was prom night, in the back of my parents car," Elliot confessed as Olivia bursted out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, continue," Olivia said, seriously.

"It was her first time, too. And neither of us knew what we were doing, its laughable to think back on. I was overly excited and didn't last long, but it was a good first time I guess," Elliot told her.

"I'm sorry for laughing, other than the car it sounds kinda nice," Olivia told him again.

"Liv, its fine, it's definitely funny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Olivia said.

"So, how often do you get yourself off while you scream my name?" Elliot asked, a sudden tension in the room forming. Olivia's face reddened immediately.

"You heard that, huh?" Olivia asked, unsure of what to say, embarrassed that her face and neck were burning.

"I most definitely did, and I am glad I came in to hear it, I almost waited outside for you. It was the hottest thing I've ever heard, I almost came in and made your fantasy come true," Elliot confessed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Olivia laughed, not feeling as awkward as she did before.

"Answer the question."

"Sometimes I play out fantasies with you in my mind and end up cumming and screaming your name," Olivia answered truthfully.

"Only sometimes?" Elliot asked, smirking, Olivia finished the wine in her glass and poured another glass, finishing off the bottle.

"Don't push your luck. Truth or dare?" Olivia asked, her eyes darkening a shade and pursing her lips together.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a body shot off me," Olivia said, laying down on the floor. Elliot grabbed the tequila and moved towards her, he lifted her shirt to her ribs, his hand lightly grazing the bottom of her breast and she sucked her breath in quickly at the sensation it gave her and she hoped he didn't notice she wasn't wearing a bra, her reaction didn't go unnoticed by her partner as he poured some tequila into her belly button and lowered his head to get closer to her.

He sucked the alcohol off her stomach and placed a lick to her navel, to be sure he got all the wonderful liquid off her. He lifted himself up and grinned. Olivia pulled her shirt down and sat up, trying to ignore how aroused she was.

"Truth or dare, detective?" asked Elliot as Olivia took a drink of her wine, trying to get control of her body.

"Uh, dare," Olivia answered as she put her glass down on the carpet.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," Elliot said, his eyes full of lust.

"Elliot!" Olivia shrieked, horrified she decided to not wear a bra today.

"Unless you're a pussy and want to yell it to everyone outside," he said, smiling, knowing she would take her shirt off after the pussy comment.

"You're an ass," Olivia said, with a grin, deciding not to let this bother her, she was drunk and wanted to have a good time, so what if she takes her shirt off? She wondered. Olivia grabbed the hem of her tee shirt and lifted it over her head in one quick motion, throwing the discarded shirt across the room.

Elliot breathing hitched and his body immediately reacted to seeing her, sitting criss cross applesauce in black leggings and nothing else, her hair skimmed her shoulders and she had no makeup on, yet she looked beautiful as ever. He wasn't expecting her to not be wearing a bra but that was a wonderful surprise. Elliot eyes met Olivia's and after a moment he continued to look over her body. His eyes traveled down, to her nose, full lips, throat, collar bones, and to her breasts, small and perky with beautiful hard nipples. He took in the sight before him, wishing his hands were all over her body.

"Like what you see?" Olivia asked, then bit her lip seductively.

"Oh, I love it," he replied, his eyes never leaving her marvelous body.

"Truth or dare, detective?" She asked, arching her back slightly and grabbed her glass off the floor taking a drink.

"Dare, baby." His words caused Olivia to smile and shiver, she knew her panties were already soaked and this wasn't helping her calm down any. Her libido was fully inflamed and she wanted Elliot now more than ever.

"Make me scream your name, any way you want," she drew the words out, slowly, watching him squirm as he moved closer to her.

"Any way I want," he repeated, slightly thrown off by her words, he wasn't expecting her to be so straightforward.

He moved her wine glass so it didn't spill and placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it towards her core. His eyes never left hers and he could tell she was burning with anticipation. His hand reached her center and rubbed his thumb over her clit, lightly at first and then with more force. She let out a throaty moan and bucked her hips up to him.

Elliot continued his form of torture as she withered beneath him and his eyes still never left hers. He watched as they dilated, became full of need and want, lust and love.

"Please, El," she whispered to him, pleading for more.

Elliot withdrew his hand and grabbed her by the shoulders, laying her down on the carpet and climbed on top of her. His lips connected with her for the first time and they both felt the fire between them. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she couldn't grant quick enough. She opened her mouth to him and he slipped his hand into her leggings and lace panties. He slid his hand down further, finding her freshly waxed and soaking wet for him. He moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss.

"Liv, you're so wet," he whispered.

"You turn me on, detective," she simply answered as he sunk two thick fingers into her and it was her turn to moan.

"Make love to me, El," she begged him, while he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

"Not before I taste you and you scream my name. I never back down on a dare," Elliot told her, planting a kiss on her lips and traveling down, taking a breast in his mouth and biting down on her nipple.

"Ahhh, baby!" Olivia shrieked.

"That didn't quite sound like 'Elliot,' I guess I'll have to keep going."

Elliot kissed down her stomach and got to the top of her leggings, he grabbed them on both sides of her hips and quickly rid her of them and her panties. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, taking in the view of her dripping wet pussy and felt his cock twitch. He lowered himself in front of her and lightly blew on her clit, making her moan. He wasted no time as he planted a long flat lick to her beautiful pussy, then focusing on her clit with his tongue.

"Elliot! Just like t-that! Don't stop, don't ever fucking stop!" Olivia screamed as Elliot sucked on her clit and slammed his fingers into her g-spot.

Elliot continued to lap at her clit even though he completed his dare, as she wrapped her legs around his nick and her hands found their way to his head, pushing him further into her, he moaned into her, sending vibrations through her body.

"Baby, I'm so close," Olivia moaned, her walls clenching on his fingers and her breathing had turned more erratic, her moans were now loud screams.

"Cum for me, baby," Elliot growled, rubbing her clit with his thumb, sending her over the edge.

"AHhhhhhh! Elliot! I'm cumming," she screamed as her orgasm took over her body, she threw her head back and her back arched, Elliot continued to pleasure her, making her high last as long as he could. But the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off her face.

"You look so sexy when you cum, even sexier than I imagined," he confessed as he stood up and undressed, a huge erection popping out of his jeans. Olivia licked her lips and stared at him.

"It was my job to undress you," she mumbled as he crawled on top of her, she felt his erection pressing against her lips and she grew wetter.

"I just wanted to get naked and inside you as fast as I could," he groaned as he pushed inside of her, filling her. She gasped at the intrusion and moaned in pure ecstasy as he began to thrust.

"Oh god, baby," Olivia moaned as he fucked her slow and deep. She wrapped her legs around his waste and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. A thin layer of sweat covered her face and she couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked this good.

"You're so fucking tight, baby," Elliot moaned in her ear as she grabbed his ass and squeezed then left a light slap on it.

"El, baby, fuck me harder please," Olivia moaned, writhing underneath him.

Elliot latched his lips to her and caught her moan in his mouth as he began pumping into her harder and faster. His hands found her breasts and she arched her back to his touch.

Elliot felt her walls clench around his cock and he knew she was close.

"Cum for me baby," Elliot whispered sweetly in her ear, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her walls continued to tighten around him until he couldn't move inside her so he settled on stimulating her over the edge with his fingers on her clit.

"Ahhhh! Elliot, I love you!" Olivia screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard, her words barley understandable. He began to move slowly inside her, still using his thumb to draw out the process.

"El, cum with me!" She begged and her nails scraped down his back, breaking the skin. Elliot gave her three more thrusts and he came inside his partner, without thinking.

"Fuck, Liv!" He exclaimed.

"What, babe?" She asked, still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

"I didn't use a condom and I came in you," Elliot said, slightly freaked out.

"El, its okay, I wanted you to cum in me, its sexy," she said with a sly grin.

They both were breathing hard, Elliot laying on her chest, still inside her, covered in sweat and coming down from their respective highs.

"That was amazing," Olivia sighed, smiling.

"Liv, I love you too," Elliot told her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Why don't you take me to the bedroom and use my cuffs on me, detective," Olivia asked seductively, licking her lips.

Elliot simply nodded as he felt himself harden inside her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to continue their night of lovemaking.


	12. Sexting

Olivia walked through her apartment door, slightly exhausted and ready for a glass or possibly even a whole bottle of wine. She was glad her week without Elliot would soon be over because it was stressful. She hoped he would be back by Monday. She closed her door behind her and stripped off her jacket, hanging it on the rack then walked toward her kitchen when she felt her back left pocket vibrate, with Elliot's new ring tone. She smiled before reaching behind her and pulling the large rose gold iPhone out of her jeans.

 _Would much rather be there drinking a beer than here working!_

She read the text with a smile, even though he was going along with the plan that while he was undercover she was his girlfriend, Olivia, in case someone took his phone. They were to not talk police business or the case but they did have a code phrase in case anything went wrong: bing bang bong. If he texted her that, that mean something was wrong. Elliot was undercover as a corporate lawyer in Texas after a few dead and raped men had turned up in Manhattan and their only link was this law office.

 _Still at the office, babe?_

Olivia sent her reply fast, slightly questioning whether the 'babe' was too much but she decided if she was going to play the part of the loving girlfriend, a pet name couldn't hurt. She set her phone down face up on the counter and opened her bottle of wine. When she was pouring herself her first, very full glass her phone went off again with the same ringtone of her fake boyfriend.

 _Yes, but leaving soon, just have a little bit more paperwork to finish._

She quickly looked at her phone and opened the message. She noticed the little bubbles were still moving indicating he was typing another message. Her phone chimed again instantaneously.

 _What are you doing tonight beautiful?_

She felt her face turn red as she locked her phone quickly unsure what to answer. Olivia knew he was only recuperating the pet name but she wasn't liking her own reaction to his flirting.

 _…_

Olivia began to type a response but wasn't sure what to say so she placed her phone back on the counter. She glanced over at her clock, 9:12 pm, which meant it was 6:12 there. She put her bottle of wine back on the rack, grabbed her phone, her glass of wine and headed for the couch.

When she sat down and got comfortable she unlocked her phone and began typing once again. When nothing was sounding like it flowed she grabbed her glass of wine off the coffee table and the remaining half.

 _Just getting started on a bottle of wine._

Send. There. That was easy, she thought. Why is being Elliot's pretend undercover girlfriend so damn hard? She got up to refill her glass and by the time she got back she could see her screen lighting up and assumed it was El.

 _Why not break into something stronger? After all, tequila makes your clothes fall off ;)_

Olivia sucked in a breath as her face flushed yet again. Damn, he was really being flirty tonight. She took another big gulp of her delicious red wine and began typing.

 _Whats the point of my clothes falling off if you're not here?_

There. Her face burned even more from the risky text but she decided not to let it bother her. After all, her response should shut him up for a bit, she laughed to herself. She drained the rest of her wine and got up to pour another glass, feeling slightly buzzed already. When she returned to her spot on the couch and seen there was no reply, she broke into a grin. That'll teach him, Olivia thought.

She got up and took her phone and wine to her bathroom, the one through her bedroom. She turned on the water at its hottest setting, dumped in some bubble bath and let it begin to fill the tub. She quickly ran into her room, stripped off her work clothes from the day, just a plain black button down shirt and black jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor, she went to her night stand and grabbed out her favorite vibrator and walked into the kitchen. Olivia double checked the lock on the apartment door and grabbed the bottle of wine.

When she reentered the bathroom she set the bottle of wine and her vibrator on the counter next to her glass of wine and quickly glanced at her phone, still nothing from Elliot, although she did have a text from Fin that she decided could wait. She lit up a few candles waited for the bath to get a little more full before she turned the water onto a slightly colder setting. Once it was as full as she wanted it, she shut off the water and laid out a towel on the counter, put her hair up in a messy bun and then her phone went off.

 _Well I'm not wearing any, in fact I just showered and now I'm in bed with a beer_

Olivia smiled to herself, trying to think of a clever response. She took a drink of her wine and set her things on the side of the tub then climbed into her dimly lit bath. She reached for her phone and unlocked it, somewhere in this process she accidentally opened her camera and realized that was the perfect response. She lifted her tan, slim leg slightly out of the soapy water and placed her glass of almost gone wine in front of the camera and snapped a picture.

 _Glass number 4_

She decided to keep the caption short and sweet and then she pressed send, holding her breath. Olivia wasn't quite sure if she had crossed a line by sending the picture but she was just drunk enough to let her rules go out the window and let her inhibitions down. She took a small drink of her wine, knowing she better slow down. She was halfway through the bottle and she knew the alcohol hadn't hit her completely yet. Olivia laid her head back on the side of the tub and relaxed, waiting for Elliot's reply, when her phone finally went off she felt a smile tugging at her lips. She picked up her phone and opened the text.

 _Pick up the pace, light weight. I'm on beer 3 and I started after you_

Olivia read the text and quickly typed back and pressed send.

 _Are you trying to get me drunk? ;)_

She smiled at her response and filled her glass again. Tomorrow was her day off and there was no reason she couldn't enjoy a bottle of wine, a nice bath, and a great orgasm even if the bottle of wine would lead to a hangover she thought it would definitely be worth it. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she read the latest reply.

 _What can I say? Hows the bath, sexy?_

She once again felt the familiar red color return to her cheeks from his reply. Olivia set her glass of wine down on the edge of the tub and began typing back.

 _Warm and wet_

That was all the reply she gave and she was grinning like a girl on Christmas at her clever answer. She knew this would effect him, even if this was all fake. The next text came back faster than any of the rest of the replies.

 _Liv, you're killing me_

She bit her lip and felt a wave of arousal in her lower stomach, his words were turning her on and it wasn't even real. She decided then and there to fuck it. They were adults and they were playing a role. So, Olivia decided to play the shit out of her role.

 _Mmm, if only you knew what I was doing right now ;)_

Right after she hit send, she took a big gulp of her wine and then picked up the vibrator and switched it on. Olivia placed the toy between her legs and closed her eyes as the vibrations made contact with her clit, she sucked in a breath and smiled at the sensations. With working so much lately, she didn't have time for even casual sex with men and she didn't have much time for her vibrators either. It had been too long since she had a release and she was excited. Olivia heard her phone go off and that only excited her more. She dried off one hand to reach for her phone but kept the other one busy between her legs.

 _I have somewhat of an idea, but I think I'm going to need some explicit details_

Olivia chuckled at his response, she took a drink of wine and got to working on her reply.

 _I don't know if you could handle explicit details of what I'm doing to myself_

Olivia pressed send before she had a chance to change her mind, she knew that this was the point of no return. If he played into her game, they weren't coming back from this, it was going to change things. But she took another drink from her glass and let out the breath she was holding, letting go of her doubts also.

 _I don't think you have any idea the things I want to be doing to you right now. Believe me, I can handle it._

Olivia clenched her legs together, trying to relieve the pressure of his words traveling right to her center. She sucked in a breath and moved the toy a little deeper inside her while trying to type.

 _Why don't you share what you'd like to do to me? And, I am in the bath still, with my favorite vibrator. At the moment I'm fucking myself quite hard with it, imagining it was your rock hard cock._

Olivia pressed send and waited patiently while her legs began to shake. She decided to slow her pace, she didn't want this all to end before it had even started.

 _My cock is rock hard after reading that and in my hand, if I was there I'd have you bent over your bed, fucking you hard and deep while pulling your hair._

Olivia read the text three times, while biting her lip before she regained control of her body. I'm talking to Elliot about fucking him, and we're both masturbating by now. She smiled to herself.

 _I'm so wet thinking about it_

She replied fast, and concentrated at the task at hand, literally. She moved the toy a little faster and turned up the vibrations to hit her clit harder. She moaned out her partners name before she realized what she was doing. She picked up her phone and took another picture for Elliot. This time, she used the front facing camera and her eyes were slightly hooded, dilated and full of lust, her lips were swollen from biting at them and pouty, her cheeks were flushed, her collar bones were sticking out and her breasts were somewhat covered by the water and soap suds, you could see the outline of her arm and you could tell its final destination was the heaven between her thighs. She sent it before he replied.

 _Jesus Christ, I could cum just from looking at you_

Olivia blushed once again with a grin on her face.

 _Babe, I'm getting close_

She kept her reply simple and short, she sped up her movements not wanting to hold back her orgasm anymore. All she could think about was Elliot, his hands touching her body, his lips kissing every inch of her, his tongue tasting her, him fucking her endlessly. She bucked her hips into the toy as she pumped it in and out of her dripping pussy. She rubbed her thumb against her clit and felt her walls starting to clench the vibrator, she knew it wouldn't be long now.

 _I've been close since you told me what you were doing with that vibrator. Cum for me baby girl. And when I get back I promise you won't be able to walk for a week._

Elliot's text was all the encouragement she needed. She felt her inner walls clenching and she continued to rub her clit throughout what was possibly the most intense orgasm she had ever given herself, and she cried out Elliot's name. She sat in the tub for a few minutes, coming down from her orgasm high and she began draining the tub. She got out and dried off with the towel and she put the remaining wine back on the rack in the kitchen and put her empty glass in the dish washer.

She walked back into her bedroom and threw on the tee shirt Elliot had left at her house a few years ago. She crawled into her bed and unlocked her phone to text back her partner.

 _I just came, screaming your name. Get back home soon, I don't know how long I can wait ;)_


	13. Undercover

UNDERCOVER

 _In my mind this took place in season 6._

Elliot opened the door to the hotel as Olivia stepped through, carrying a small suitcase.

"Thank you," she said in his direction with a smile as they made their way to the front desk.

"Hi! How are you today?" the overly friendly receptionist asked, while staring at Elliot.

"We're good, thank you. We'd like to check into our rooms," Elliot answered for the both of them.

"Oh, rooms?" the woman asked, eyeing Elliot once again.

"We're here on buisness," Elliot answered with a wink and a seductive grin that made Olivia roll her eyes.

"Alright, what are your names?" she asked.

"Virginia Coolwater," Olivia said, without missing a beat.

"And I'm John White," Elliot answered right behind her.

"Okay, just sign here and I need your ID's." Elliot and Olivia quickly pulled them out of their pockets and handed them to the woman. She gave Olivia her set of keys first.

"You guys are all set, Virginia you are in room 604 and John, you're in room 605. The rooms are adjoining. If you need anything, just give me a ring," she said, cheerfully, her hand resting on Elliot's shoulder as he gave her one last wink and took his keys.

Olivia was already in the elevator when Elliot reached her. She looked at him, annoyed as she pressed the button for their floor. The elevator door closed and began to take them to level 6. The door opened, finally, and Olivia stepped out wasting no time.

"Liv, whats wrong?" Elliot asked, behind her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she answered, without looking at him. She opened her door and went inside, closing it behind her, leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Once inside her room, Olivia stripped off her jacket and looked inside her mini fridge. Fully stocked with mini bottles of liquor, Olivia grabbed one out at random and opened it without looking. She shot the whole thing and winced at the sting. Whiskey. Olivia grabbed another one out and took it as quick as the last. She winced again but less this time. Vodka. She laughed at herself, acting like a teenager because she was jealous so she decided to drown out her sorrows. But, she decided to take one more shot. This time it was tequila.

Olivia decided to take a bath so she grabbed a few more little bottles and headed to the bathroom. She let the oversized tub fill with water as she undressed. She just turned the water off and got one foot in the water when she heard a knock at the door. She wrapped an incredibly small towel around her small, tan frame and walked out of the bathroom and looked out the peephole. She was confused when no one was there, then she heard the knock again coming from the left. She realized it was Elliot at the adjourning door.

Olivia smiled at the thought of him, then she remembered she was upset with him and the smile vanished. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she realized just how buzzed she had become in such a short time. Elliot knocked again, impatiently.

Olivia swung the door open and Elliot's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of his sexy partner in a towel.

"What Elliot?" she asked, clearly annoyed and trying to sound sober.

"I thought since we don't have to do any work on the case tonight, we should do some celebrating," he said, with a grin, holding out a handful of small bottles of liquor.

"I've already had a few, so why don't you go share those with your little receptionist friend," Olivia said, coldly, rolling her eyes.

"Is Olivia Benson drunk and jealous?" Elliot questioned, his voice playful with flirting.

"No," she said bitterly, taking a step away from him, stumbling a little but catching herself.

"Damn, how many have you had? The whole fridge?" Elliot asked, seriously.

"I had three," Olivia said, "I'm not that drunk."

"Oh, really?" Elliot asked, slowly stepping closer to her, "because the Olivia I know, would never have admitted to being jealous."

"Fuck you," she spat, back up further away from him. "You're an ass you know that."

"And you're jealous," he answered back, still walking towards her. Her back hit the wall, she was stuck. He continued his slow, deliberate steps towards her.

"Tell me, Liv, why are you so jealous?" he had her pinned against the wall, his body painfully close to hers. She felt an ocean forming between her thighs and she had to fight with all of her body to suppress the moan forming in her throat. He placed his hand on either side of her and got a little closer. "Tell me," he encouraged.

"Get your head out of your ass, I was not jealous," she said, her voice full of anger, thinking about how he winked at that girl downstairs.

"Sure, Olivia, whatever you say," Elliot said. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the bottles, opening it and downing it contents.

"How many of those have you had?" Olivia asked.

"This is my first, I was waiting for you," he said, with a laugh.

Olivia had to fight the urge to reach out and pull him the rest of the way into her, to kiss him, to touch him. As if he could read her mind, he closed a little more of the space between them as Olivia's body shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her.

Elliot looked down at her, and let his hand graze up her thigh. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, and she couldn't hide the disappointment that covered her face as he stopped his hand right at the top of her thigh.

Not fully knowing what to do next and not wanting Elliot to stop, Olivia took a moment to thank god she was full of liquid courage and she grabbed her towel and let it fall to the floor, revealing her tan, toned body.

Elliot's breathing hitched as he took in the sight of his partner, naked, biting her lip and her eyes full of lust. He pushed his clothed body into hers, his erection pressing into her stomach. She moaned once again as his hand found its way to her small breast. She latched her mouth onto his with force and gladly bit onto his bottom lip. He arched further into her, causing more arousal to form within her body.

Olivia broke the kiss and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. He tore the shirt off his shoulders and unbuttoned his slacks, Olivia found herself eyeing the bulge in his pants, waiting for it to be free. She bit her lip in anticipation, he lowered his slacks and boxers in one swift motion and his erection popped out, leaving her breathless.

Olivia kneeled down onto her knees and sucked the tip of his penis into her mouth, as Elliot moaned and started down into her eyes. She began to take his large member deep in her throat and Elliot knew he couldn't handle much more. He brought her back up to him and kissed her deeply.

"Liv, no one has ever given me head like that," he praised her as she smiled knowingly.

"Take me to bed, El," Olivia whispered, her voice full of need and lust.

"Olivia, are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this we can't take it back. And I have a feeling this is the alcohol talking," he said, looking into her eyes, trying to read her.

"Elliot, I am sure, that I want you to take me into that bedroom and fuck me all night long," Olivia moaned, begging as she took his erection in her hand and rubbed the tip with her thumb.

"I have dreamt of you saying those words to me so many, many times," Elliot snarled in her ear as he picked her up and threw her naked body over his shoulder and gave her a playful but firm smack on the ass. She squealed as he walked her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"I'm beyond ready for you, daddy," Olivia said, seductively as she sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, waiting for Elliot to join her on the bed.


End file.
